


Crude and Proud

by beesandjam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TW: Mentions of Child Abuse, basically a text fic ngl, tw: body image and perception, tw: mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandjam/pseuds/beesandjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are soulmates and whatever they write on their arms appears on the other person's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius's writings on Remus's arm is in **bold**. Remus's writings on Sirius's arm is _italics_. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie, this was Text Talk inspired. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm basing this off of two rules for the soulmate au.  
>        1. Seeing the other person's words on arms doesn't start until a certain age  
>        2. Once the other person replies, the old message disappears (that way longer conversations aren't covering their arms with words).
> 
> I post updates regarding the progress of this on my [tumblr](http://www.beesandjam.tumblr.com).
> 
> Sirius's insta is [areyou.sirius](https://www.instagram.com/areyou.sirius/), remus's is [romantragedy](https://www.instagram.com/romantragedy/), and lily's is [lilium.ev](https://www.instagram.com/lilium.ev/). So follow them if you'd like.
> 
> Also, the playlist I've made and listen to when writing can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/hanahminton/playlist/2X4m6NZE1yuK2yhl4nD3zQ) if you want to take a look. The songs are in no particular order.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

_shower_

_dishes_

_clean room_

**soooooooulmattttttteeeeeeee**

_christ, is this starting already?_

**afraid so, soulmate**

_stop calling me that_

**something wrong, soulmate?**

_groceries_   

**you know i can see all the stuff you write**

_i don’t care. i’ve been doing it since i was little so it doesn’t matter_

******so you** ’ **re still going to do it? even though i have to see it?**** **

_i have to see **your** writing on **my** arm_

**soulmate :(**

_:)_

**soulmate**

_go away_

**good. you’re awake**

_i am now, thank you very much_

**no problem! i’m here to help**

_what do you want_

**where do you live**

_why would i ever tell you_

**because we’re soul mates**

_you’re a stranger to me_

**my name is sirius black. i live in london. i’m 18 years old. am i still a stranger?**

_yes._

 

 

_remus. england._

**ah, yes, the predecessor of rome**

_dog star_

**im glad my soulmate knows astronomy**

_im not glad my soulmate is a prick_

**you wound me :( :( :(**

_good_

**my sweet, sweet soulmate**

_you’re a waste of ink_

**you’re a waste of air**

_harsh_

**have i wounded you**

_not as of currently_

**let me know when I have**

_sure thing, dog star_

_buy nan's gift_

**remus remus remus**

_tell sirius to shut up_

**remus :(**

_kill sirius_

**you already have with that cruel attitude**

_whoops_

**you’ve sliced open my heart**

_have your mother kiss it to make it better_

**can’t. i left home two years ago.**

_you left home??_

**ran away. i didn’t have a super gr8 relationship with the ‘rents**

_I’m sorry, Sirius_

**it’s chill. you didn’t know**

_now I do_

**now you do**

 

 

**remus Remus do you have a brother**

_no_

**no romulus to your remus??**

_my parents stopped after me_

 

**i have a brother**

_pollux?_

**funny, but no. regulus. he vlogs**

_about what?_

**his daily life. he makes short films with his friends and stuff**

_are you going to tell me all this and not his username?_

**reguleo**

 

_are you in the wedding vlog_

**bella’s wedding?**

_yeah_

**unfortunately i am. you’ve gone back far enough that I’m still living there haven’t you**

_it appears so_

**first impression?**

_…you’re not horrible looking_

**A COMPLIMENT FROM reMUS?????!!!!!**

_there are too many punctuation marks in that statement_

**am i cute remus ;) ;)**

_i’m not feeding into your distasteful habits_

**“my name is remus and when i’m turned on i use my Big Words."**

_piss off_

**“my name is remus and when i’m turned on i use my Big Words _and_ i swear"**

_i’m not going to respond if you’re going to be mean_

**i’m not being mean.**

_yes you are_

**i’m being _yOu_**

_bye_

**reg said he got a new subscriber that might be you**

_perhaps_

**moony753?? really??**

_i made it when i was eleven. back off_

**it’s cute, moony**

**i might just have to meet up with reg to be in his vlog again**

_it’s not worth the effort._

**i’d do anything for my moons**

_you think_ _you’re being cute but you don’t even know how i obtained the title moony_

**MOONY MOONY TELL ME**

_goodnight, sirius_

**:( good night :( soulmate :( have a nice :( sleep :(**


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells Sirius how he got the nickname "Moony". Sirius wears short-shorts.

_if you’re good for the next week i’ll tell you why I’m called moony_

**depends on what you deem as “good”**

_i’ll give you three strikes. if you hit them all there’s no story_

**but what causes the strikes?!!**

_outlandish behavior_

**great. i’m not going to last a day**

_we’ll see_

**speaking of seeing, you’ll see me in reg’s vlog tomorrow**

_you did not_

**if i may, i shall quote myself: “I’d do anything for my moons”**

_you hate your family._

**not reg. i just hate what they’ve done with him**

_how old is he?_

**16.**

_where did you two meet?_

**coffee shop. i needed to go over stuff with him anyway so i just killed two birds with one stone**

_can i ask you something? you don’t have to answer if it’s too personal._

**i’ll answer all of your questions, soulmate**

_where do you live now if not with them? are you on your own?_

**my mate James actually took me in when i ran away and i’ve been living with him and his parents ever since**

_is james nice?_

**yeah. he keeps trying to look at what you say but i shove him off**

_did he connect with his soulmate yet?_

**no, but he’s dating this chick named evans. he thinks it’s her but we don’t know yet.**

**wait, he wants to tell you something**

**hey moon dude I’m so fucking sorry that you got sirius it’s a real shame. J**

_at least someone sympathizes with me_

**i’m so sorry i’m such a burden, remus. i’ll try not to be such a heavy weight on your shoulders**

_thanks. i’ve been waiting for you to say that._

_i think every time you’ve been in the vlog you’ve worn the same leather jacket_

**i think i wore it to the wedding too, if i remember correctly**

_you did_

**i’m sure you have a favorite thing to wear, moons**

_i might_

**so? second impressions**

_still not…horrible looking_

**i can’t even see what you look like and you won’t even give me this satisfaction??**

_you want me to tell you i think you’re attractive?_

**Yes. Yes I Would.**

_you’re attractive. there. happy?_

**MOONY CALLED ME HOT MY DAY HAS BEEN MADE**

_keep this up and you’ll get a strike_

**GIVE ME A DAMN STRIKE MOONY THINKS IM SEXY**

_I did **not**  call you sexy_

**MOONY LIKES ME**

_i said you look physically appealing. that’s all i said_

**MOONY HAS A CRUSH**

_strike one_

**fuck**

_thats right, Dog Star. fear me._

**:(**

**remus you never told me how old you are**

_19_

**when were you born?**

_march_

**oh okay so** **you’re just a few months older than me**

_do i have to ask or_

**november 3rd**

_nice_

_**thanks** _

__

__

__

**where did your to-do lists go**

_my phone. but i keep forgetting stuff because i don’t have the constant reminder_

**sorry :(**

_now i just have a constant pain in my arse_

**are you referring to me**

_yes_

**:(**

_stop :(-ing me_

**:(**

_i could give you another strike_

**i’ll be good**

_next time you “:(“ me you get a strike_

**:)**

_you’re doing that because you can’t frown aren’t you_

**yes**

_why am i stuck with you_

**because we’re soooooooouuuuuullllmaaaates**

_reg has nice hair_

**i have better hair**

_oi, did i hit a tender spot?_

**maybe. i won’t tell**

**james wants to know how you are**

_annoyed with sirius, as usual_

**we’re only a week and a half in, moons, what does “as usual” mean?**

_it means i’m going to be stuck with this for the rest of my life_

**are you proposing. you sound like you’re proposing**

_go away sirius_

**i want to frown but i can't**

_i hope you savor this feeling of suffering_

**if you want i can make him suffer even more at practice tonight. J**

_christ, you’re an athlete_

**football. don’t give into james’s childishness**

_yes, i would like you to make him suffer at practice, james_

**i’m not showing him this**

_fine. i can make you suffer all on my own. james was just the cherry on top_

 

**i should get reg to film me in my short-shorts**

_good morning to you too._ _you wear short-shorts to practice?_

**you bet. my ass looks great too, i’ll have you know**

**tomorrow’s friday. friday is moony's story day. i have one strike**

_the day’s not over, friend_

**frieND? you mean souLMATE**

_calm yourself_

**call me your soulmate**

_no_

**remus**

_i won't_

**REMUS**

_no, sirius_

**remus moony remus remus**

_striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike two_

**know that I’m frowning in real life rn**

_that’s all I’ve ever asked for_

**mean**

_:)_

 

 

**do you have a james**

_i don't have a mate i live with, no_

**do you have a friend like james**

_pete_

**how long have you known him?**

_i met him three years ago_

**what's he like**

_he's funny. he's good at chess and likes comic books and stuff_

**does he know about me?**

_about your conceitedness?_

**i'm being nice**

_yeah. he does. he thinks you're "suave"_

**i am suave**

_no you're not. you're a prick_

**youre the mean one**

_im sadistic. there's a difference_

**anyway, back to me being cool**

_he keeps telling me you're the type to own a motorbike since you always wear the leather jacket. he thinks you pick up chicks._

**no to the chicks, yes to the bike**

_you're lying_

**i took two years to find all the parts with james's help**

_sirius. tell the truth._

**do i have to ride it in the vlog for you to believe me**

_maybe_

**i'll wear my short-shorts**

_oh my god please make this stop_

**admit it. you love it, moony**

_i do not love it_

**a bad boy wearing short shorts on a motorbike? i’m** **surprised you’re not using your big words or swearing yet**

_go away_

**;) you loooove it**

 

 

 

**james wants to meet pete**

_i have a weird feeling it would be a horrible combination_

**imagine the pranks**

_it would be dangerous_

**it would be _fantastic_**

_dangerous_

**you're no fun, moons**

_i am too fun_

**i'm going to start giving _you_ strikes when you’re mean**

_hi sirius!!! im peter and remus is making me tell you that he can be fun sometimes once in awhile xoxo peter_

**i like pete already**

_i could give you a strike_

**but today's friday. you wouldn't do that to me**

_try me_

**tell pete i think he's beautiful**

_thanks sirius im glad you think I’m pretty xoxo peter_

**anytime ;)**

 

 

 

**remus remus it's time**

**tell me the story**

_you had two strikes right_

**correct**

_let me change and i'll start_

**i like that you’re making me think of you naked remus**

_i said i’m_ _changing. i never said anything about being naked_

**it was implied**

_it was not_

**fine. you done? story time, remember**

_okay. i was ten, right, and my mates and i went camping. we all had tents. everyone had to share._

**hate that, sharing**

_but i got the one where i didn't have to share. that pissed everyone off._

**it would piss me off**

_when i was asleep they took the mat i was on and dragged it out to this pond thing_

**oh my god did they parent trap you**

_YES_

_and when i woke up and tried to row myself back i fell in_

**did you cry moony**

_almost_

_but when i got out of the lagoon lake thing i learned that i had lost my pants in my voyage out at sea_

**and thus moony was born**

_and thus moony was born_

**that was a good story**

_thank you, thank you_

_it was a horrible experience though_

**im sure it made you the man you are today**

_of course_

**but the best part of the story is that i can :( again**

_oh no_

**oh yes :(**

_sirius_

**remus :(**

_tell james i said goodnight_

**i don't get a goodnight?**

_no_

**:(**


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus agrees to something he probably shouldn't have and Sirius eats 17 peaches.

 

_i poured my heart out to you in that story and you just :(ed me_

**goodmorning soulmate**

_i let you see a painful_ _experience that changed who i was_

**james used to steal my clothes when i was in the shower**

_but all you had to do was walk back to your room  
_

**i go to a boarding school**

**i had to walk all the way to my dorm, remus**

_okay fine_

_but did you get a nickname_

**not from that**

_do i want to know  
_

**how i got mine? maybe. i'm saving it until i feel like you're ready**

_what if i'm ready now?_

**you're not. i would know.**

**remus remus remus remus wyd**

_what am i doing?  
_

**yeah**

_are you trying to hit on me  
_

**i'm trying to see what you're doing**

_i'm writing on my arm  
_

**what were you doing before that**

_reading  
_

**reading what**

_am i being interrogated_

**no**

**do you want to know what im doing**

_no  
_

**james and i just ate 32 peaches collectively**

_i never asked_

**i just like sharing tho**

_who ate the most_

**we both ate the same amount**

_why are you telling me_

**bc in your heart you know you wanted to know**

_tell me more about this “boarding school"_

_all boys or both?_

**both. ages 11-18. i graduate in a month.**

_it’s not as fun as it seems_

**graduating?**

_yeah_

**since you’re technically a year older atm do i have to refer to you as my elder**

_no_

**thank god**

_and i’m only 238 days older than you_

**did you actually count**

_i looked it up_

**my moony loVES me**

_i just looked up an online calculator_

**this is the first stage in our relationship**

_sirius_

**don’t deny your undying love for me remus i know you have the hots**

_for you?_

**obviously**

_you got me there, sirius. i do, in fact, have the hots for You_

**i knew it!!**

_oh my god_

**wait you were joking weren’t you**

_YES_

**but you’re my soulmate :(**

_i still enjoy talking to you. don’t kick yourself_

**seriously? i thought i annoyed you**

_you do. but you’re not the only one._

**i’m actually rlly flattered that my charms are starting to work on you, moons**

_don’t get too excited or you’ll ruin it_

**did you date before i graciously came into your life**

_a bit. there was this girl named tonks, but she moved when i was seventeen._

**had she Matched at that point**

_yeah. she was in denial though. i was her distraction_

**ah, yes, the acclaimed forbidden love**

_did you?_

**not technically dates but i had a few flings with some curious guys at school**

_so you would consider yourself gay, right?_

**yeah. you’re bi?**

_correct_

**who did you think i’d be before you met me**

_i haven’t met you_

**you know what i mean**

_i thought that my Match would be tallish_

**im not tall**

_and well educated_

**#boarding school**

_and protective_

**i saved a bee once with sugar water**

_i pictured blue eyes_

**grey**

_a musician_

**i was classically trained on the piano**

_really?_

**when i was five. i can still play heart and soul if it counts**

_you’re nothing like i expected_

**< 3**

_you do realize that could be an insult_

**well i expected a really nice broad with big arms and blond hair so how close are you to my expectations**

_i’m nice_

**no you’re not. black hair?**

_brown hair, brown eyes_

**moony <3**

_you look like a prick, but i already know that_

**moony </3**

_i’m not responding but i wanted to let you know that I’m not responding_

**you literally just made the situation worse**

_anything for you, sirius. anything_

_my mother has taken an interest into your well being_

**a little sore from james over-working me at practice last night but good overall**

**what’s her name?**

_my mother?_

**yeah**

_hope._

**euphemia**

_james’s?_

**yep. she’s a good cook. she makes sure you leave full.**

_does she know we matched_

**no. i haven't seen her since christmas holidays**

_you don't text her? or call?_

**i do.**

_and you haven't told her?_

**i want to tell her in person**

_how sentimental_

**that way i can wait so i have proof that you're a sarcastic little shit and show her**

_why wait. you can tell her I’m swooning rn because of your_ _irritating charm_

**she's going to overreact when i do**

_if i didn’t know you and euphemia weren’t related i would not based on the overreacting statement_

**is your mother as sarcastic as you are?**

_no_

_what happened to make you live at james's_

_you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to_

**it’s #chill**

**on one condition tho**

_yes?_

**you tell me something about yourself. i feel like I’m oversharing and you’re tired of what i have to say**

_you are oversharing. but yes, i can. you just have to give me a prompt_

**deal**

**my parents were abusive mentally and physically. they’re really posh and have high standards for everything. i just couldn’t match that and they were ashamed of me**

**things got intense one night in the summer and i just hopped on my bike with a backpack and showed up on james’s doorstep**

_what did james do?_

**he actually told me like two days ago that he was expecting me to do it at some point so he wasn’t surprised**

_and his parents?_

**they already knew about my home life. they preferred that i stay with them. plus, they had a guest bedroom.**

_so you didn’t just have to kip at the end of his bed_

**exactly. plus the cooking? it was like i was on holiday everyday. it’s a shame i have to leave her**

_but at least you only have one month away from her_

**one month away from my sweet sweet moony too**

**if you live near london. you never did say where you lived**

_i said england_

**still vague tho**

_im a half an hour away from london._

**nice.**

_is your boarding school around here?_

**scotland**

_seriously?_

**siriusly**

_oh my god_

**you’ll get used to it**

**no one says serious without a pun if they’re around me**

_is this what i have to live with_

**you signed up for this**

_actually, i just had someone interrupt my to-do list if i remember correctly_

**oh yeah, how are those going**

_i accidentally stood up peter after work on tuesday_

**aw, where was your date supposed to be?**

_a bar a few blocks away. but i forgot until he called me six fucking times_

**uh oh you must be horny since you swore**

_you’re going to think I’m horny all the time in real life bc i can’t say something without swearing_

**i mean, you will be if I’m around**

_..._

**since you’re not responding how about i change the subject**

_good idea_

**where do you work?**

_pottery shop_

**fun fun**

**do you like it**

_some days. some days i don’t. depends on the customers that come in_

**what would happen if i came in**

_i wouldn’t swear_

**but you even admitted that I’m hot**

_i said i find you attractive. have you ever considered that i might not like sex?_

**no**

**do you?**

_sometimes. it’s complicated_

**is that your end of the deal**

_what? me telling you something?_

**yeah**

_i can tell you more if you ask_

**a nice, wholesome round of 20 questions?**

_you’re the king of all the fuckboys I’ve met in my life_

**punk boys***

**im punk rock, you see**

_give me a second to shower and i’ll do it_

**;)**


	4. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus still likes Sirius's short-shorts and Sirius cries.

_i’ve concluded that you are in fact, **not** , punk rock, but just a wanna-be_

  **is this what you think about in the shower**

_apparently._

**but i am punk rock**

_you want to be punk rock and you tend to see yourself as it but you are not actually punk rock_

**are you psychoanalyzing me**

_kind of_

**but I’m supposed to be asking the questions**

_fine. shoot._

**favorite movie**

_good will hunting_

**never seen it**

_you should_

**i’ll make a to-do list**

_cute_

**i know i am**

**first concert?**

_hozier_

**good taste**

_i try, sirius, i do_

**do you sleep nude or with clothes on**

_pants + socks_

**no matter the weather?**

_no matter the weather. i’m all about that sock life_

**remus trying to be cool is the funniest thing I’ve seen to date**

**do you go to uni?**

_no_. _we can’t afford it._

**if you could what would you study?**

_history. or english._

**you’re a writer?**

_i guess technically but i’m not that good._

**my moony? of course you’re good**

_what question are we on?_

**seven. i think. no wait. six.**

**7\. dogs or cats**

_dogs. i like cats too. but dogs most_

**8\. day or night**

_morning. after a decent night of sleep_

**9\. wine or beer**

_wine_

**hipster**

_:)_

**10\. punk or rock**

_neither_

**the correct answers were “punk rock” or “both"**

_sorry_

**11\. do you purposefully try and be mean**

_obviously_

**12\. favorite mythical creature**

_vampires. imagine the history they’ve experienced_

**13\. if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?**

_i want to go to germany. there’s this cool castle there and the food’s supposed to be good_

**14\. can you speak any other languages**

_welsh. my mum’s a native_

**my mum’s a native prick**

_that must be why you’re fluent in it_

**i’m classically trained in that as well. piano, prickish, and french**

_french?_

**it’s the standard for the black family**

_of course it is_

**15\. is your snarky attitude towards me a defense mechanism?**

_yes_

**16.** **are you afraid i might hurt you? or leave you like tonks**

_maybe._ _i don’t know_

**i’m not going to**

_we’ve known each other for three weeks. you can’t act like we’re married_

**we’re soulmates. the world doesn’t give two shits what you think. it’s going to keep me here no matter what**

_how could you possibly know that?_

**i wouldn’t have your scrawny-ass handwriting on my wrist if i wasn't**

_my handwriting is **not**  scrawny_

**you’re lucky i grew up with a doctor as a father. i’m surprised other people can read it**

**17\. would you be willing to meet me? in person**

_eventually. maybe if you’re good i’ll come up for your graduation_

**i’ll be good until the day i die if that means i get to keep you**

_what? did you search “how to win over your soulmate” on google?_

**maybe your sadistic flare is starting to charm me into a poet, moons**

**or maybe i just like watching you squirm when i show you something other than sarcasm**

_three weeks_

**you’re my soulmate**

_i’m going to bed. use your last three questions later_

**goodnight remus**

_goodnight sirius_

**good morning soulmate**

_good morning sirius_

_pete misses you_

**tell him i still think he’s a sexy bastard**

_he wants me to give you his number_

**i’m not good enough for him, moons. i have self confidence issues**

_like hell you of all people do_

**are you implying that i have nothing to worry about physically**

_no. you’re the most confident person i know_

_that’s what i was implying_

**was that your weird intellectual way of saying i was hot**

_no_

**the least you could do is direct me to a photo of what you look like**

**if you’re not going to give me the satisfaction that i get you off**

_you don’t get me off_

_i’m on instagram_

**same. is it moony753 on there too?**

_no. i would never commit myself to death at such a young age_

_it’s[romantragedy](https://www.instagram.com/romantragedy/)_

**ah, you stuck with roman pun things**

_i’m a fan of consistency_

**and jumpers, according to your feed**

_they’re comfortable!_

**they look cute on you, moons**

_oh no_

_i just realized why i haven’t given you this before_

**your insta? bc you’re hot af?**

_i’m not hot. i’m just a nervous welsh kid who likes blueberry tea_

**i’ll put it on my grocery list**

_don’t expect me over anytime soon_

**you’re hot, moons. you've got nice collar bones**

_thanks? for the compliment on my bone structure?_

**is you hair as soft as it looks?**

_pete thinks so._

**cute**

_i know_

**i wish you had more photos i could go through**

_it’s been two hours and you’re still on it_

_87 isn’t enough?_

**87 photos of my soulmate? that’s like a full minute of being with you in person.**

**sure pete is a sexy bastard and all but the best part about him is that he gets to kick it with you**

**you have freckles in your selfie from last may**

**do you still have freckles**

**im a sucker for freckles**

_yes i still have freckles. i’m welsh._

**and i’m prickish, remember?**

_i remember_

**you never asked for my insta**

_to be fair, i never asked for a soulmate that keeps me up at night_

**sorry. goodnight remus**

_goodnight sirius_

**you never asked for my insta**

_good morning to you too_

**did i wake you?**

_yes_

_i don’t know how you get by with this much sleep_

**i passed out two hours after i said goodnight to you**

_oh my god_

**anyway, you never asked for my insta**

_if i ask will you shut the hell up_

**it’s[areyou.sirius](https://www.instagram.com/areyou.sirius/)**

_are you serious_

**no, i’m sirius**

_i’m going to_

_kill_

_you_

**there’s a pic of me on my bike**

**and a pic of me in my short shorts**

**just not a pic of me on my bike in my short shorts**

**and a pic of james**

**and a pic of evans and james**

**and a pic of our dorm room**

**and a pic of my hair when evans braided it**

**and a pic of**

_sirius_

**what**

_why are you telling me this when i can see these things for myself_

**just to make sure you actually searched me up**

_of course i searched you up_

_you promised short shorts_

**i thought i wasn’t hot**

_i never said you weren’t hot_

**does my ass look good moony**

_your ass looks good sirius_

**james just asked why i’m crying**

_you’re crying because i said your ass looks good?_

**YES**

_bye_

**no wait remus come back**

_i’m too far away. i caaan’t heeeaaaarrr youuuu_

**remus!!!!!**

_i’m not heeeeereeeee annyymoooorrreee_


	5. Week 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius cries lots and Remus posts another selfie.

**18\. do you regret that i’m your soulmate?**

_rough day?_

**no, why?**

_you're just relatively deep at three in the afternoon_

**not really**

**just curious**

**james was just talking about how he’s afraid he’s going to regret his Match when he/she comes**

**because he fancies evans so much**

_oh_

_i don’t regret you, sirius_

_you piss me off quite frequently_

_but i don’t regret you_

_if anything you’ve made my days a bit better_

**really?**

_if you freak out on me i’m not going to tell you these things anymore_

**example?**

_you cried bc i said your ass looks good_

**it does look good**

_that’s not what i said_

**i’ll be good when you get sappy, moons. no worries.**

_thanks_

**i don’t regret you**

**i really really like you moons**

**\+ you take good selfies**

_thanks sirius_

**no prob**

_didn’t you say you have a nickname too?_

_from james?_

**yeah. it’s padfoot. but i’m not telling you how i got it**

_did you step on a pad?_

**YES**

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

_are you sure james is the only one to call you this_

**there’s a few other people who know i did this**

_how many?_

**like a handful**

_i’m raising my eyebrow rn but you can’t see it_

**like ten. total. i can go hunt down james if you don’t believe me**

_no, i do. it just crushes your punk rock image_

**i know, i know. it was my lowest of low**

_sure seems so, pads_

**i’m still ashamed to this day, moons**

_padfoot_

**moony**

_we’re what? four weeks in?_

**five**

_and we already have pet names for each other_

**well the names were already established from other people**

**we’re borrowing them**

_okay i like that. borrowing. it sounds less ridiculous_

**you can admit you’re falling for me, moons. i don’t scare easy**

_it’s the short shorts talking to me again_

**they work wonders. best thing i ever bought**

_i'll tell you when i'm sure_

**when you’re falling for me?**

_yeah_

**good. okay. bc i think I’m falling for you, moon pie**

_don't_

_i’m not good at relationships and i scare easily_

**but that’s exactly what I’m into ;)**

_doubt it_

**no need. i like u lots. fight me, babe**

_oh my god_

_babe?_

_baBe????????_

**the correct response was: “Wow, Sirius! I sure do like you too! Thanks for calling me babe, for I appreciate having a cliche form of affection written upon my very arm!"**

_i’m going to ignore the fact that you’re a complete and utter git_

_i can't tell you i like you or else you’ll freak out_

**if i don’t freak out will you tell me you like me**

_yes_

**i won’t freak out. promise.**

_i think i like you, too. just don’t quote me on it bc it’s one in the morning and i’m half asleep_

**you just ruined it with the half asleep thing**

_get back to me tomorrow and i can confirm it_

**moony likes me**

_you promised_

**i’m not freaking out**

**i’m just restating what you said**

_chill_

**u like me <3**

_gross_

**i like you**

_< /3_

**don’t " </3" me**

_i do what i please_

_night pads_

**night babe**

**do u actually like me**

_unfortunately_

**james just handed me the tissue box**

_ARE YOU CRYING_

**NO**

_sirius_

**go away**

_bye_

**how’s your day been, moons**

_are you trying to assert to yourself that you’re a real man_

**no I’m literally just asking how your day has been bc i care**

_it’s been good. i ran errands with mum_

**that’s nice**

_how’s yours?_

**james replaced all my conditioner with mayonnaise**

**now my hair is greasy**

**I’ve taken three showers and it’s still bad**

_thank him on my behalf_

**moony!! you traitor!!!**

_i have sided with james from the beginning_

_don’t look at me like that_

**how can i look at you when I’m reading your fucking doctor scrawl on my arm babe**

_it was an expression_

**u suck at expressions**

_thx_

**night remus**

_it’s eleven o’clock?_

**football game early morning**

_good luck. night._

**the only thing better than winning that game was seeing that you posted another selfie on insta**

_i should just tag you next time_

**no need**

**nice jumper. it’s may**

_i like jumpers!!!! what can i say?_

**your room’s a mess**

_so is my life_

**is that a guitar i seeeeeeee**

_yeah. it’s old. i need new strings_

**can you sing?**

_…no_

**wait can you actually**

_that’s something you get to decide_

**;)**

_i haven’t played it in years_

**yeah but i’m sure you sung today in the shower**

_how do you know me so well_

**idk. it’s just one of my many talents**

_apparently_

_pete misses you_

**i’m sending him chocolates in the mail**

_he just said he’d marry you for doing that_

**give me his address and i will**

_2050 foxtree drive, rochester uk_

**nice. give it a week for shipping**

_okay?_

**give him my love. kiss him on the cheek for me**

_he said it’s not the same as when you do it_

**of course xx**

**three weeks until i graduate**

_you still expect me to drive all the way up to scotland?_

**you can take the train**

_i have work_

**you can’t take off?**

_probably not, but i’ll check_

_why can’t we meet up right when you get back to the city?_

**that could work**

**it’s just longer until i see my moons**

_if i promise to call you on the phone sometime beforehand can we make this a deal_

**only bc i can’t wait to hear your seductive, low voice**

_I’m scared that you knew i had a deep voice_

**lucky guess**

**if you’re going to call me doesn’t it make sense just to text**

_probably, but i thought you’d like this arm thing since it proves you’re not Matchless_

**good point**

**plus i low-key love the itching feeling of you writing on my skin**

_kinky bastard_

**i try, moony, i try**


	6. Week 6, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds his Match and Sirius cries more.

_since you got to ask me twenty questions, do i have the same_ _privilege?_

**sure. i never finished tho. i still have two more questions that i’m saving for the right time ;)**

_1\. why are you saving them_

**bc they allow me to ask you whatever i want and you have to answer them**

**it’s like a low form of blackmail**

_2\. why do you harass me_

**i don’t?  i just think you’re hot and gr8 and i like to tell you that you are**

_3\. what arm does my writing appear on?_

**right.**

_yours comes up on my left one._

_maybe it’s the opposite of the dominant hand?_

**yeah maybe since i’m left handed**

_4\. how’s james_

**that doesn’t count. these have to be about me**

_4\. how do you feel about james_

**currently? he’s pissing me off**

**he made me skip doing my hair so we could go to breakfast early to surprise evans**

_oh my god did you cry_

**no**

**but my hair’s crying bc it looks like shit**

_5\. how long does it take to do your hair?_

**half an hour on a good day**

_6\. a bad day?_

**i once did it for an hour and fifteen minutes**

**james thought it would be funny to time me**

_7\. why do you care so much about your hair_

**it upholds my punk rock status**

_i thought the bike did that_

**oh, trust me, she does**

**but the hair helps**

_8\. she?_

**wally’s a cheeky girl**

_isn’t wally a boy’s name?_

**not if it’s a nickname for my mother, walburga**

_you named your motorbike after your abusive mother_

**you betcha**

**she would be thrilled to know that i not only ride but _own_  my own bike**

**so i thought i’d dedicate it to her**

_you git_

**i know**

_9\. will you see your mother on graduation day?_

**no, but she’ll probably stop by some time that week since she has to help reg pack up and whatnot**

_10\. why did you meet him at a coffee shop if you two go to the same school?_

**we don't**

**reg’s two years younger than me**

**and in the two years i had started school here at hogwarts, i made some friends she didn’t like**

**my mother’s a tad bit racist**

**and when i say tad**

**i mean so much so as that she sent reg to a different school so that he didn’t make friends with people of color**

_why didn’t she just take you out of hogwarts?_

**they have a contract system where you can’t switch schools. you either stay or drop out.**

_the potters will be there, right?_

**at graduation?**

_yeah_

**of course.**

**hey remus i gtg**

**james is on the hunt for evans bc she didn’t show up for breakfast**

**i’ll talk to you later?**

_yeah_

_tell james i wish him good luck_

**oh trust me, i will. he needs all the luck he can get. he’s shit at surprises**

**APPARENTLY HIS SURPRISE IS THAT hIS MATCH SHOWD UP LAST NIGHT**

**THE SHIT DIDNT EVEN TELL ME**

**HE JUST TOLD HER IN FRONT F ME**

**LIKE**

**JAMES IS GROWIN UP**

**MY BOY**

**MY SWEET, SWEET SON**

**HAS A MATCH**

_IS IT EVANS_

**YES**

**SHE WROTE THE PAGE NUMBERS TO OUR LITERARY ASSIGNMENT ON HER WRIST**

**AND HE GOT IT ON HIS**

**AND WAS LIKE**

**“GEE, THESE NUMBERS ARE** **FAMILIAR PLUS I DIDN’T WRITE THESE"**

**AND THEN HE SHOWED HER**

**AND SHE CONFIRMED THAT IT’S HER**

**AND HE STARTED CRYING AND SHE HUGGED HIM AND THEN I STARTED CRYING**

**I HAVENT STOPPED CRYING MOONY**

**LILY AND JAMES ARE SOUL MATES AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER OH MY GOD**

_sirius_

_sweety_

_i think you’re more invested in their relationship than they are_

**no, trust me, james has been head over heels for her since initiation day**

_i feel like i need to know about_ _initiation day but ill save my question for later_

_did she always like him back??_

**no!!! she thought he was a dick! and then he charmed her with his crazy hair and nerdy fucking glasses**

_james sounds like my sort of bloke ;);)_

**don’t get handsy, babe, you’re mine ;)**

**REMUS THEY’RE BASICALLY GETTING MARRIED**

**NO ONE PROPOSED BUT IT’S ESSENTIALLY THE SAME THING**

**IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE**

_woah there bud calm down you’re a little ahead of yourself_

_do your parents know?_

**my adopted parents?**

_yeah, those ones_

**NOT YET BUT HE ALREADY SAID HE’S GONNA TELL THEM ON GRADUATION DAY**

**WHICH WILL ONLY MAKE EUPHEMIA CRY MORE**

**OH MY GODS SHE LOVES LILY ALMOST MORE THAN JAMES DOES**

_is evans’s first name lily?_

**yeah**

**have i not called her by that yet?**

_no_

**oh well she’s just evans in my he**

**Hi Remus It’s Me James And I Wanted To Tell You I’m A New Man**

**I’m In Love**

_hey james haven’t you been in love with her before today_

**Yeah but my love is Bigger now**

_i didn’t realize it was measurable_

**Fun fact: Sirius doesn’t like when ppl write on his arm**

_he’s just protective of me_

_it’s an issue_

_how’s talking to lily on your arm like? weird?_

**Yeah bc we’ve known each other in person 4 so long where u and pads have never technically met**

**Like we can talk in person and kiss and do other things ;);)**

**But you can only talk to this slimy git on your arm**

**So it’s not as important? I guess that’s what I’m trying to get to**

_that 100% makes sense_

**Sirius wants his arm back. Bye moony!!!**

_good luck with the wedding!!_

**i bloody hate him**

_he’s your brother_

**he pinned me down on my bed and wrote on my arm**

_you love him_

**he’s a git**

_you’d die for him_

**tru**

_see_

**fine**

**but anyway**

**we need to come up with names for the baby**

_she’s not pregnant, sirius_

**she will be**

**they’d be gr8 parents**

_i’d love to give into this gross fantasy of yours but my shift starts in ten and i haven’t even left my house yet_

_i’ll talk to you tonight_

**< 3**

_i hate the public_

**bad shift?**

_not the best_

_i’m really tired. can i talk to you in the morning?_

**sure thing moons. night.**

_goodnight_

**it’s one in the morning and i just wanted to say that i’m really excited that you’re the lily to my james**

**like i know we’re different from them in many ways**

**but i’m glad you’re my soulmate and i’m super super sUPER excited to meet you**

**…and show you my booty shorts**

**OKAY NIGHT**

_you ruined a perfectly good message with booty shorts_

_good morning to you too_

**sorry i woke up late bc i went to sleep late**

**but hey**

**you totally want the booty shorts ;)**

_i will totally be the lily to your james_

_she sounds badass_

**oh, she is**

**she’s the most wonderful woman i’ve ever met**

**she’s literally like electricity trapped inside of a woman’s body**

_i think you’re forgetting the fact that she’s not your Match_

**tru, but i wish she was**

**jk i’m hella gay & i like u lots**

**i think you’d get along with her**

_does she live by you and james?_

**not really but she’s coming home with us for the first week of summer**

**so she’ll get to meet you**

**;)**

_i’m already excited_

**her insta is lilium.ev**

_scientific name for lilys?_

**oh i guess that’s what it means**

_SHE GOES TO ALL THE CONCERTS OF BANDS IM OBSESSEDWITH_

**calm urself babe**

_don’t "babe" me_

_but yeah i’ll totally get along with her_

_she has nice hair_

**mine is better**

_i’m sure hers doesn’t take a half an hour to do_

**good point**

**but mine is still better**


	7. Week 6, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is lonely and Remus is broke.

**you still have ten questions**

_you still have two_

**I know**

_are we ever going to finish this game?_

**i have no idea**

_nice. good._

**i’m thinking elvendork for the baby**

_wtf kind of name is that_

**it’s gender neutral ;)**

_i think it’s james and lily’s decision_

**oh! speaking of lily: she saw that you followed her on insta and now is as obsessed with you as you are her**

_good. you and james can get lost_

**oh my god stop hitting on my friends**

_i’m not. i just like pissing you off._

**:(**

_dont :( me_

**:(**

_i thought we were past this_

**:(**

_sirius_

**remus**

**what**

_stop pouting_

**stop being a bitch**

_touché_

_hey sirius_

_are you up?_

**of course i’m up it’s only one in the morning**

**who did you think i was? your grandmother?**

_no i just didn’t know_

**it’s okay. what’s up moony**

_can i tell you something?_

**i would sit with you until the end of the world just listening to you, remus**

**of course you can**

_i don’t know why i want to tell you but i need to just get this cleared before you meet me_

**what is it?**

_i’ve been going to therapy for fourteen years_

**okay**

**can i ask why?**

_i was kidnapped when i was five_

**what happened?**

_my dad (who is a cop) upset some civilians with a specific statement he made in a public report_

_to retaliate, a angry civilian broke through the window of my bedroom_

**oh my god moony I’m so sorry**

_it’s okay it was a long time ago_

_i mean it’s not okay bc I’m practically broke trying to pay for all my anxiety meds_

_but you don’t need to apologize_

_the guy is in jail for life so it’s not even like there’s a threat of it happening again_

**if there’s anything that i do or say that triggers you in some fashion will you please let me know**

_yeah, totally_

_i’m sorry i told you_

**no don’t be**

**i’m here for you 24/7 babe**

_i just don’t want you thinking of me differently_

_and i needed to talk to someone about it because it’s the anniversary of the date_

_and pete’s asleep_

**REMUS YOU DON’T NEED TO APOLOGIZE**

**i don’t think of you differently**

**i still think you’re hot and i’ll still cry if you give me any form of validation**

_you don’t actually cry_

**true but i do on the inside**

**i’m not going to abandon you because of what happened or because of your anxiety or whatever**

_people have before_

_i didn’t have a lot of friends when i was younger_

_it left me pretty fucked up for a long time_

_i couldn’t leave the house for more than an hour until i was eight_

**remus**

**i’m your soulmate**

**we wouldn’t have Matched if i was going to be a dick about this in any way**

**if anything it’s me who should be worrying because i don’t know if you’ll put up with my taste for dramatic flare**

_i won’t, promise_

**that’s my moony**

_no problem_

**but seriously. you can’t scare me away. you can try but i’m not going anywhere.**

**well, aside the kitchens. i’m famished.**

_go eat you starving child_

**you alright moons?**

_yeah. i feel a lot better._

_i was just afraid you were going to judge me for it_

**the only thing i would judge you for is the fact that your typical bedtime was like two hours ago**

_one and a half_

**goodnight soulm8**

_goodnight soulmate_

 

_morning_

**i still like you**

_i still like you too_

**i mean it. i mean everything i said last** **night**

_i appreciate it, sirius_

_you don’t even know_

**good. how’d you sleep?**

_well. better than i have been recently_

**i’m glad to hear it**

_how was the kitchens?_

**i found chocolate croissants that they made for today’s breakfast**

_sounds good_.  _I’m jealous_

**you should be. they were fucking fantastic. almost better than good ol’ wally's**

_i didn’t know your bike made croissants_

**asshole. walburga.**

 

**you know how i was happy that james and lily Matched**

_yeah_

**well i’m not anymore**

_??? why?_

**because i’ve seen james literally once since they Matched**

_oh poor thing i’m so sorry that james has a life aside from you_

**HE’S NOT SUPPOSED TOO !!1!!**

**HE SIGNED A CONTRACT**

_you made your best friend sign a contract_

**yeah**

**when they started dating i made him sign this thing that promises he won’t forget about me**

**i’m gonna find it and stick it on lily’s bed**

**since god knows when he’ll sleep in our dorm next**

_doesn’t lily have a roommate?_

**no. she’s head girl for our wing so she has her own room**

**I FOUND IT**

**i** **had it stored with my records**

_i bet you listen to bowie and the kinks_

**did james tell you or something**

_no. you’re just predictable_

**well i bet you listen to lou reed to pretend your a hipster**

_lou reed is everything i want to be in life so back off_

_**vicious** _

_**oh baby you’re so vicious** _

i bet you were obsessed with rocky horror when you were fifteen

_**thirteen** _

_**james and i went to a live show when we were fifteen** _

_oh my god_

_wow_

_and did you dress like frank’n'furter_

**1975 tim curry in heels was an Icon**

_so was 1975 lou reed_

_you’re not special you know_

**you’re not the kind of person that i’d even want to meet ‘cause you’re so vicious**

**why don’t you swallow razors blades**

**you must think that i’m some kind of gay blade**

**but baby you’re so vicious**

_i get it_

_you’ve listened to one of his songs before_

_congratulations_

**if you want i can quote "i can make you a man" or “sweet transvestite” next**

_i’m good_

**remus will you be the rocky to my frank’n'furter**

_no_

**you really are vicious**

_i just have morals_

**the deed has been done**

_you put it on evans' bed?_

**yep. i can’t seem to find them anywhere**

**i’ve talked to literally everyone too**

**i think they disappeared off the face of the earth**

_sirius_

_it’s saturday_

_maybe they went on a weekend trip_

**her fam does live around here**

_she’s scottish?_

**yeah**

**that totally makes sense though**

**i just wish he would have texted me or something**

**he’s not even posting anything on snapchat**

**like he’s literally off the grid**

_i’m sure he’s fine. they’ll probably be back tomorrow or something_

**yeah you’re probably right**

**but you got me in a rocky horror mood and now i don’t have anyone to do the time warp with :(**

_sorry_

**i can’t believe he didn’t tell me he left**

_sirius his life is changing before his eyes_

_you both graduate next week_

_give him a few days to get used to all this_

**it’s like he broke up with me**

_he’s in love with a girl that he miraculously is also Matched with_

_a girl that you said once hated him_

**so?**

_he’s worked hard for this_

_let him enjoy it_

**hey moony?**

_yeah?_

**you know how since you can’t come to my graduation you said you would call me**

_yeah_

**can you call me**

**i’m lonely and all my friends that are actually on campus rn have lives and are doing things**

_sure. i’ll dm my number to you on insta_

**#sliding into those dms**

_stop being a brat if you’re playing the “I’m lonely and my best friend just broke up with me” card_

**#sliding into those dms bc i’m lonely and my best friend just broke up with me**

_[incoming call from **Unknown** ]_

_“Hello?"_


	8. Week 7, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call each other for the first time and James is too in love.

_[incoming call from_ **Unknown** _]_

_“Hello?"_

 

**“Moony, stop acting like you’re confused. You literally know exactly who is calling you. Jesus Christ."**

_“Don’t give me shit if it’s a Saturday night and I’m sitting here on my bedroom floor calling you because you’re lonely."_

**“What the fuck. Your voice is deep. Oh my god."**

_“You already guessed it was when we made this calling deal. Don’t act like you're surprised."_

**“It’s just… uh… nice."**

_“Please tell me you’re not turned on by the sound of my voice alone."_

**“If I was why would I tell you? ...I can be if you want me to, though."**

_“And this is where you would send a winky face."_

**“You are correct my dear friend."**

_“Your voice is surprising too."_

**“In what way? Too childish?"**

_“No. I just never really though about it, I guess. It’s just weird hearing you."_

**“Yeah, sorry I’m a real person. I should have warned you or something."**

_“If you’re going to be a bitch I’ll just hang up."_

**“Moony?"**

_“Padfoot?"_

**“Are you still sitting on your floor?"**

_“Yes? Is that an issue?"_

**“Don’t you have furniture?"**

_“Yes, but I like to neglect it now and then. Teach it that it’s not all that it thinks it is."_

**“You dirty bastard. One day you’ll end up incarcerated if you keep this behavior up."**

_“Wow. Padfoot used his Big Words. Nice job, kiddo."_

**“I thought you said I don’t sound like a kid."**

_“You don’t. It was a joke. Chill."_

_“…I quite like your voice."_

**“Says the Welsh kid who somehow has a London accent as well."**

_“That’s what happens when you were born in Wales but moved when you were five and continue to speak Welsh around the house."_

**“So you moved after the kidnapping?"**

_“Yeah. It didn’t help that people already thought my father was a right git. He’s from Rochester anyway so we moved to his old hometown."_

**“And here you are."**

_“Yup. Still no sign of the boyfriend?"_

**“No. Even Marlene has no contact of Lily. And Dorcas hasn’t seen her since breakfast yesterday morning."**

_“I’m sure they’re fine."_

**“I’m sure they are too, but it’s just not like James to not tell me something. Especially like this. We’re brothers, Remus."**

_“Maybe it was an impromptu thing."_

**“He couldn’t have texted me? To let me know?"**

_“Maybe there’s shit service wherever he is."_

**“Moony. It’s our last weekend before graduation...our last weekend as _teenagers_. We could have planned the biggest prank Hogwarts has ever seen, but no. He’d rather shove his tongue down Evans’ throat."**

_“If he comes back tomorrow you guys can still have your last go at it. What day is your graduation?"_

**“Wednesday. We go home on Friday. So far I’m free all next weekend."**

_“Which means we'll potentially be together in one week’s time."_

**“Are you nervous?"**

_“Honestly? Yeah. What if you won’t like me?"_

**“I’ve liked you since day one. Remember? When you grouched me out?"**

_“I was not grouchy!!"_

**“You were like 'Shower. Groceries. Responsibilities. Adult things.’ and I was like ‘Hey Soulmate, nice to Match with you! I’m sure you’re a great person. I’m excited to spend my life with you!!!’. You literal response was ‘Go away’."**

“ _I was too stressed. I couldn’t concentrate on words."_

**“What was there to worry about?"**

_“My Match not liking me."_

**“…Moony."**

_“…"_

**“It’s one thing for you to be nervous over that before you knew me. It’s different now. You know me. You know I’m an asshole who gets an average of five hours of sleep. I play football and according to you I’m obsessed with Rocky Horror."**

_“Can you just promise me something?"_

**“What?"**

_“If you start to question why you like me or why we Matched or anything like that, will you let me know?"_

**“Of course. Will you do the same for me?"**

_“Yeah."_

**“...I’m scared of you not liking me, too."**

_“Why?"_

**“Because my parents engraved the fact that I don’t deserve love into my head. Even though I have James and his parents and whatnot, it still gets to me some nights."**

_“I would tell you that you deserve love but I feel like that’s not a new thing for you to hear."_

**"** **If I’m being completely honest, the reason I’m freaking out about this whole Lily thing is because my head is telling me that I’ve done something to upset James. Like, I’m literally telling myself that James hates me. I know it’s a little irrational of me to think like that, but it’s how I feel."**

_“Listen. We’ve both had really fucked up pasts which lead us to have hypersensitive insecurities in relationships. I’m planning to work through the shit that runs through my head if you do the same. And I’m also planning on being there when the shit in your head gets to be too much for you to handle. Yeah, you’re a complete dick sometimes and you wake me up with your writing on my arm, but I care, Sirius.”_

**“I used to believe the opposites attract thing. But based on who I know you as and who I know myself as, I’m starting to not believe it."**

_“Explain."_

**“We’re both super fucked up in the head. So when we hear about the stuff the other person is going through we can relate a bit."**

_“We wouldn’t have Matched with people that weren’t compatible with our issues."_

**“Exactly. Our shit is something we can bond over."**

_**“** I’m less nervous to meet you now."_

**“Same. Do you want me to wear my short shorts? Would that help, too?"**

_“No. That would just make me not want to talk to you."_

**“Oh come on, Moony. You know you love ‘em."**

_“They should be retired after your last match."_

**“That means I’ll only have like two more days to wear them."**

_“Sorry, pal."_

**“If I promise to retire them will you promise to hang them up in a frame."**

_“Just not in my living room."_

**“Wait. Do you live alone? I never even thought about that."**

_“I currently have my own flat but Pete and I have been talking about moving in together for the sake of saving money."_

**“Hashtag goals."**

_“Oh my god. Did you really. Just. Do that."_

**“You betcha, Moonpie. You betcha. I’m just swag like that."**

_“Okay, Mister two thousand and ten."_

**“Ouch. That hurt."**

_“Go cry about it, why don’t you."_

**“I can assure you crying is on my to-do list. Whether it’s about your insults or about James breaking my heart, we’ll never know."**

_“Will you promise to keep me updated on this soap opera?"_

**“Of course, Moony. Why would I deprive you of such entertainment?"**

_“When I said that I meant what happens, but I also meant how you’re doing mentally."_

**“Oh, yeah. I guess that too.”**

_“I think I’m going to go to bed, Sirius. It’s late."_

**“...For you. It’s two in the morning."**

_"You should be happy I talked to you for this long."_

**“Goodnight, Moony. I’m glad you picked up the phone and didn’t bluecall me."**

_“Did you just create that term."_

**“Yep. Go to bed."**

_“Night, Sirius."_

**“Night, Remus. Sleep well."**

**[Call Disconnected]**

_What day? Saturday or Sunday?_

**oh my god it’s happening**

**that call wasn’t a dream last night**

_did you actually think it was_

**well like it was foggy**

**like it was too good to be true**

_aw, sirius is getting sappy :*_

**if you want sappy i can give you sappy**

**i have a feeling you don’t want it**

_i don't_

_answer my question asshat_

**can we do sunday that way i’m not falling asleep on you**

_totally. friday will be a busy day for you_

**we need to figure out what we’re going to do**

_yeah, that’s going to be interesting_

**maybe it will just come to us**

_i doubt we’ll get that lucky but we’ll see_

**james is back**

**you were right**

**idk how you were, considering you’ve never met either of them**

**but they went to lily’s house for the night to let her parents know that they matched an all**

_why didn’t james let you know?_

**his phone died and he has such an old phone that no one in her family had a charger and he didn’t have enough money on him to buy another**

_doesn’t lily have a phone?_

**yeah. idk. they were probably really busy and excited and stuff**

**james was really happy and he can’t stop smiling**

**apparently her parents were super thrilled about it and he’s just so in love, moony**

**i’ve never seen him this happy before**

_are you okay? mentally and all?_

**yeah. i think so. i knew i was being irrational and all but i think i’m alright. james’s happiness means a lot to me**

_good! i’m glad it all worked itself out_

**same**

**he wants to go grab some food and tell me about the trip. plus we have a game tomorrow morning. i’ll talk to you later moons**

_goodnight pads_

  
_[New Message from_ Unkown _]_

(11:49 pm) Hi Remus It’s Me James

(11:49 pm) I was going to write on Sirius’s arm but I figured he’d wake up so I just got your number off his phone instead

(11:50 pm) Sirius fell asleep in my bed

(11:53 pm)  _he did?_

(11:55 pm) Yeah it’s a common thing. Lily says we both don’t understand what personal space is.

(11:56 pm)  _thanks for the heads up_

(11:57 pm) I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him this weekend

(11:57 pm) He told me about how he was really concerned about my lack of communication 

(11:58 pm) And honestly it was just me not thinking straight and forgetting to let him know where I was going

(11:58 pm) I fucked up big time and I feel really bad

(11:58 pm) But he told me about the phone call and I just wanted to thank you

(11:59 pm) I don’t know exactly what you said to him but I know whatever it was it meant a lot to him

(12:00 am)  _he brought it up? willingly?_

(12:01 am) Yeah.

(12:01 am) He cares about you so much, Remus

(12:01 am) I hope you’re aware of how much he does

(12:02 am)  _i was to a certain extent but i think this is opening my eyes a bit_

(12:04 am)  _thanks for reaching out to me, james. i appreciate it_

(12:07 am) Hey, no problem. If you ever need anything just let me know. 

(12:08 am)  _i will. goodnight, james. and good luck on your last match tomorrow!_

(12:11 am) thanks! goodnight remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being so loving and kind with this fic. It's near and dear to my heart. As a way let you get involved with it, I'm willing to let y'all decide what happens when the boys finally meet. I have some ideas myself but if any of you would like to see something specific let me know and I'll see if I can make it work!
> 
> xx peace out homies. i hope your days r gr8


	9. Week 7, Monday-Tuesday AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius pull off their last prank as students and Remus gets no sleep whatsoever.

**last day for the short shorts**

**are you sad**

_no, but the insta of you in them was p nice_

**i tagged you as my ass**

_i noticed_

_i didn’t want to bring it up_

**why?? u ashamed that ur soulmate has a good butt?**

_i’m ashamed that the soulmate i’ve never met before is on my ‘Tagged In’ photos wearing short shorts_

**it looks good. goes well with all the photos of you and pete playing board games**

**and you and your mum on lunch dates**

_prat_

**;)**

**we won by the way**

_congrats man i’m sure james is thrilled_

**i don’t think he’s caught his breath from last week**

**he might disintegrate soon if his happiness keeps going up**

_i hope he doesn't_

_imagine what lily would have to go through_

**IMAGINE WHAT I WOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH**

**anyway**

**we have one more day left until we graduate and i don’t know what to do with myself**

_well, not burning down the entire school might be a good option_

**aw, shucks moony. how did you know that was my plan?**

_asshole_

**actually, james and i have a better idea**

**and the best part? because we talked about it before this whole Match thing, he bought the supplies while he was out of the school**

_oh god_

_what are you going to do_

**we have a pond on campus that for some reason is called “the black lake"**

**it’s not black**

**idk why it’s named that but i guess the school just loves me or something**

**but theres this fountain thingy in the middle to make sure the water doesn't stay still and get gross**

**so tonight we’re going to swim out there with five liter bottles of dish soap**

**and maybe some mix in kool-aid**

_sirius_

_aren’t there fish in the pond_

**no**

**there’s no animals**

**well, there used to be but a few years ago there was some sort of disease that the fish had which killed all the wildlife in it**

_and you’re going to swim in it?_

**the football team jumps in after every win**

**we’ll be fine**

**calm down mom #wally**

_i hate you_

**love u 2**

_i hope you drown_

**wow rude**

_[New Message from_ James _]_

(4:00 pm) I have to apologize

(4:11 pm) _for?_

(4:13 pm) Taking that photo. Sirius made me. It wasn’t my fault

(4:13 pm) _are you talking about the photo on his insta?_

(4:14 pm) Yes. Please don’t associate me with it

(4:16 pm) _well i wasn’t planning on it until you literally said “ **ass"** ociate_

(4:16 pm) No wonder why you’re his Match

(4:16 pm) _congrats on the win, mate_

(4:17 pm) Thanks, Remus

 

 

 

 _[Incoming call from_ **Asshole** _]_

**“Moony. Oh my god. I wish you could have seen it."**

_‘’It’s three in the morning, Sirius."_

**“I’m aware."**

_“I was asleep. Do you have any consideration?"_

**“It was our last prank ever, Moons. Get with the times. This is revolutionary."**

_“Fine. Hello. It’s me, Remus John Lupin. Awake."_

**“Prat. Listen, we didn’t even need all five bottles. Two was more than enough. There’s literally bubbles coming out of the pond. They might make it as far as the Dining Hall by the time the school wakes up."**

_“You’re going to get caught."_

**“And if we do? We graduate in less than forty-two hours. How bad could it be? We disposed of the extra soap anyway."**

_“How did you do that?"_

**“Well, we put soap in all the toilets and filled the sinks with it. What was left over was buried in the forest."**

_“This is making me not want to hear about your previous, less extravagant, pranks."_

**“Let’s just say I’m very skilled when it comes to dyeing hair."**

_“I’m not going to ask."_

**“I’m tired."**

_“Yeah, it’s three in the morning. Remember? You woke me up for this?"_

**“You could have hung up. I guess you just like me or something, huh."**

_“I still could hang up. That option hasn’t gone anywhere."_

**“Yeah. But neither have you. You’re still here."**

_“I can hear you smirking through the phone, asshole."_

**“I’m not trying to hide it. You make me smile, Moons."**

_“Okay. Let me recap. I threatened to hang up and that made you smile."_

**“You’re missing the key player. You _threatened_  to hang up. And because you actually haven’t hung up makes the threat have an opposite meaning. You were never actually going to hang up because you like talking to me. Even if it means getting woken up at three in the morning to listen to me talk about dish soap and toilets."**

_“…"_

**“I’ll take that as: ‘Wow, Sirius, you know exactly how I think! I’m so glad I Matched with you!"**

_“I wish there was a way to unMatch with soulmates."_

**“Even if there was you wouldn’t do it."**

_“Watch me, Black."_

**“Ouch. Referring to me by my distasteful surname. I’ll remember that, Lupin."**

_“I’m rolling my eyes, but because you can’t see me doing it I’m telling you about it."_

**“And I’m swooning so hard. Nice."**

_“You need sleep. Go to bed."_

**“Well, I’m in bed. Doesn’t that count?"**

_“No. Because James is probably trying to sleep two meters away from you. And even though you’re whispering, you’re annoying the shit out of him."_

**“He passed out the second we got back. And he’s not two meters away from me. Try centimeters."**

_“Oi, are you sleeping together again?"_

**“I honestly don’t know why the school gives us two beds if we end up sharing most of the year. …Wait. You said ‘again’. What do you mean ‘again’?"**

_“…Uh, James and I might have started talking recently. He was texting me while you were asleep last night."_

**“I’m going to kill him."**

_“No you won’t."_

**“True. He’s warm. And I have less nightmares than I do when I sleep alone."**

_“You need to be awake to see everyone’s reactions tomorrow. Go to sleep."_

**“You just want to sleep yourself, Moons."**

_“You woke me up at three in the morning."_

**“You’ve reminded me three times now. I get it, okay?"**

_“Goodnight, Sirius."_

**“Sleep well, Remus."**

_“I did before you showed up."_

_[Call Disconnected]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, y'all. I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> I made Sirius and Remus's instagram accounts (romantragedy and areyou.sirius). I've been toying around with the idea of updating them to go along with the progess of the fic. Follow the accounts if you're interested.
> 
> Peace out


	10. Week 7, Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets the graduation jitters and Remus needs more sleep.

_i think adding you on snapchat was a terrible mistake_

_i thought i was just going to get bad pictures of james or something_

_but i didn’t realize you were going to send sleepy selfies of you curled up next to him_

_why did we ever exchange numbers_

_this is not what i asked for_

_i thought we were going to call each other, not this_

**good morning to you, too**

**i’m not one to disappoint, moony**

_you sure? because i’m positive whoever is in charge of the school is feeling a little disappointed in you right about now_

**oh, but they don’t know it was me**

**THERE’S SO MANY FUCKING BUBBLES MOONS**

**HOLD ON LET ME SNAP A PIC OF IT TO YOU**

_oh my god_

_the school is going crazy_

_what have you two done_

**this does top the time we painted the the headmaster's office pink**

_how could that be topped_

**he was thrilled about the pink**

**said he's always wanted his office to look like that**

**let's just say old albus has always been a unique sort**

**from what i hear he hasn’t changed it back**

_your school is literally out of a story book_

_you never even told me about initiation day_

**oh true I haven't**

**okay, so when we first go to the school at the ripe age of ten we all sit down in the dining hall with every other student/faculty member**

**and then one by one the ten year olds are called up to the front**

**they have a knife and they draw blood and the blood falls onto the ground and depending on what shape it makes it determines your house**

_THEY CUT UP LITTLE CHILDREN_

_I THOUGHT YOUR SCHOOL WAS FANTASTIC_

**nah, i’m just kidding**

**but we do have houses**

_i hate you_

**you’re not the first**

**all the new students talk to the headmaster and he decides what house they’re in based on what he learns from them in their private convo**

**but he doesn’t tell them his choice. it’s revealed in the dining hall the first night of the school year in front of everyone**

_so you and james are in the same house?_

**yeah. gryffindor. our mascot is a lion**

_and lily?_

**same as us**

_how many houses are there?_

**four**

_are there separate teams and stuff?_

**for certain sports. like we’re on a separate football team than all the other houses**

**well, we were until yesterday since we’re graduating**

**oh my god moony i can’t deal with this**

**i’m graduating**

**tomorrow**

**these people mean so much to me and i wouldn’t have been brave enough to leave my family without them**

**[Incoming Call from** _Moony_ **]**

_“Sirius?"_

**“Yeah?"**

_“They’re not going to leave you. You may not see them everyday but they’re not gone."_

**“How do you know that’s true?"**

_“Because I’m not gone. And I’ve never seen you before."_

**“You’re my soulmate. You’re not supposed to leave me."**

_“Yeah, but look how often it happens. A Match means nothing these days."_

**“I don’t mean nothing to you, do I?"**

_“No. You’re an absolute piece of shit but for some unknown reason I still respond every time my arm tingles."_

**“You’re not too bad yourself, Moons."**

_“I feel like all we do is make bad jokes and validate each other."_

**“Maybe that’s why we Matched. We needed some more hashtag validation up in this joint."**

_“Did you just verbally say ‘hashtag’."_

**“Yep."**

_“You’re a git."_

**“You sound like my mum."**

_“Well, I have a conscience and morals so I guess we're not the same person."_

**“Hey, Remus?"**

_“...Yeah?"_

**“Can I ask you slightly weird question? If I’m overstepping my boundaries you don’t have to answer."**

_“Okay—"_

**“Are the scars on your face from when you were kidnapped?"**

_“…"_

_"You've been stalking my Instagram, haven’t you?"_

**“James has been taking my phone away when he sees I’m on it because I look at your photos at least five times a day."**

_“For some reason it doesn’t surprise me to hear that. T_ _he majority are from the kidnapping, but I’m also really clumsy._ _When I was twelve I fell out of a tree, which added to my collection._ _I have a lot of scars that aren’t all on my face._ _"_

**“Did I overstep by asking you that?"**

_“I wouldn’t have answered truthfully if I didn’t want to. I’ve always gotten asked about them so it’s not a new thing. The tree thing apparently seems reasonable to people when I blame the scars on it."_

**“I don’t think they’re ugly, just so you know."**

_“I do."_

**“Why?"**

_“They represent my kidnapper and all the bad things that happened to me."_

**“But that was out of your control."**

_“Yeah, but now it controls me. I would be an entirely different person, had I not been kidnapped, Sirius."_

**“I like who you are—kidnapping and scars all included."**

_“Talk about sounding like mums."_

**“We had such incredibly different childhoods."**

_“I think about that a lot, actually."_

**“Hey Remus, James is begging me to go outside and enjoy the bubbles before the janitors try and clean it up. I’ll talk to you later?"**

_“Yeah. Have fun, Pads."_

**[Call Disconnected]**

_[Call from_ **Asshole** _]_

**“Moony, I only have a second but I need to tell you something that just happened!"**

_“Peter’s huffing up a storm right now. I promised to give him my full attention."_

**“I swear it will be quick."**

_“Fine. Go."_

**“So I went to go turn in some of my football equipment and the Deputy Headmistresses walked into the room. She knows James and I have a knack for pranks because she’s sat in on our detentions for seventy-five percent of them. And she was like ‘I thought you ’n Mister Potter would be out 'n about with all ‘is nonsense.’ Like she totally knew it was us, Moony. She was certain. Looked me dead in the eyes, too. And I responded, ‘You’re right, Minnie—'"**

_“You call your Headmistress **Minnie**?"_

**“What?! We’re close, okay? I see her more than I see my reflection, which says something. Stop interrupting me, you prat."**

_“Git."_

**“Okay, so I say, ‘You’re right, Minnie, but I planned to turn this stuff in before I knew the school would dismantle into chaos. Why aren’t you interrogating potential culprits?’. And, get this, Remus, she claps back with, “Oh, Mister Black. I am doing that as we speak.’ I think I about shit myself. I was whiter than my parents’ racial preferences. Like, I literally didn’t say anything at all. She puts her hand on my shoulder and says, ‘I am positive you could have been more creative. Knowing the way your mind ticks, I am truly disappointed’. And she WALKED OFF, Remus. SHE JUST WALKED AWAY."**

_“I’m very proud that you talked to your first female, Sirius. Congratulations."_

**“Did you not hear what I just said."**

_“Yes. And I pity her. I’ve only been putting up with you for two months. I can’t imagine doing it for eight years. I’d be disappointed with just bubbles, too."_

**“You’ve betrayed me."**

_“I would have expected more from you if I was her."_

**“You foul creature. Don’t dirty my high name—shit—I sound like my Mother. Okay, I’ll let you go now. Tell Peter I love him and that I’ll be sending flowers for him soon** **."**

_“I will totally not do that. Thanks for the suggestion."_

**[Call Disconnected]**

_peter is in love with you_

**wonderful. it’s working**

_what is_

**my charm. at least it's effective for some ppl**

_sorry kid_

**what were you doing with peter**

_do you want the lie or the truth_

**both**

_you have to guess which is which_

_we went to a bar to see a local indie artist we both like_

_or_

_we played connect four, watched reg’s vlogs, and ate nothing but expired cereal and graham crackers_

**who won**

_i did. pete’s good at checkers and stuff. connect four is where i dominate_

**you dominate??? ;) ;)**

_remove your head from the gutter it’s lodged in_

**what made you watch reg’s vlogs?**

_it was my way of answering some of pete’s questions about you_

_plus he wanted to see his new hubby_

**aw, my bae**

**it’s funny, though. reg just texted me like an hour ago**

_what did he say?_

**his exact words were “You did things i’m terrified of doing. And even if i’m not there tomorrow and mum and dad aren’t there, I want you to know that I could only ever dream to be as brave as you. I just hope the fact that I give a shit about you makes up for the fact that they don’t."**

_wow reg can say stuff other than "_ _so subscribe if you enjoyed this and give it a like! i love you guys. see you next week.” i’m shocked_

**ngl he’s pretty different on camera**

**well, not different**

**he just shows more emotions irl**

**he has an image to maintain online where he doesn’t have to maintain it in person**

_how did you take his text?_

**i was surprised. thought he was going to forget about me becoming an adult and all**

_i doubt he can ever forget about you, pads. even if your parents want him to_

**is pete spending the night?**

_no. he fell asleep on my couch after the vlogs and will leave soon after he wakes up_

**wow someone who doesn’t ruthlessly wake their friends up when they fall asleep unexpectedly. nice.**

**can we call in a few hours? after he leaves?**

_sure thing._

**remus remus remus is pete gone yet**

**i miss you**

**it’s been two hours and i haven’t seen your shitty handwriting on my arm**

**moony?**

**did you fall asleep**

**if you did i hope i wake you up**

**you know, since that’s something i do frequently**

**i’d call but i’m not that much of an asshole**

**i just hope you’re safe**

**remus**

**goodnight moons**

**sweet dreams**


	11. Week 7, Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius graduates and Remus recieves a rude awakening (again).

_shit I'm so sorry Sirius I'm a asshole soulmate I fell asleep the minute Peter  left_

**it's chill. i never really fell asleep**

_you've been up since you last wrote??_

**that #graduation grind tho**

_are you all right?_

**I am now but I wasn't before. reg's vlog helped**

_brb I'll watch it rn_

_i’ve never wanted to have a sibling more than i do now_

_oh my god sirius that was adorable_

_where did he snatch all those baby photos from?_

**i have no idea**

_you had such chubby cheeks oh my god i’m screenshotting the hell out of this_

**i can’t believe he made a whole video about me**

**and you**

**YOURE IN HIS VLOG**

_i’m mentioned in the vlog. there’s a difference. i take it you told him about my existence?_

**yeah. i told him that time we got coffee right after we met so i could be in the vlog**

_right._

_sirius? what do you think of the video?_

**he wants us to be happy together, moons**

**i can’t believe he made a whole video about you and publicly posted it to his followers**

_800k and counting last i checked_

**“and i just hope that his match, remus, takes care of him or i’ll beat the living shit out of that bloke."**

_i can’t decide if i should be flattered or not_

**i still can’t figure out where all these home videos are from**

**i thought mum locked them all away**

**reg is pure magic**

_did you cry?_

**are you asking sarcastically or realistically?**

_realistically_

**yeah. i didn’t realized he cared so much. i just always subconsciously relate him to my parents in my head so it’s shocking anytime he does something like this**

_will you be upset that he won’t be at graduation?_

**not after this. plus the potters are coming. i have to break the news about you to them, too**

**AND JAMES**

**SHITY MOONY WE BOTH FOUND OUR MATCHES AND WE’RE GRADUATIng**

**EUPHEMIA IS GOING TO DIE**

**OH NO**

**I’LL BE MOTHERLESS FOR THE SECOND TIME**

_is this how you’re going to be all day?_

**what?**

_on a roller coaster of emotions_

**yeah, and hella busy**

**i probably won’t be on much of the day aside from when they’re calling everybody’s names**

_that’s totally acceptable_

_don’t worry about me at all. i managed my whole life not talking to you up until these last two months_

**i mean i’ll always worry about you but i’ll try to cool off today only**

**okay gotta dash moonshine. james said the fam is pulling in rn**

_have fun, sirius_

_everything will be fine_

**remus?**

_hi. you alright?_

**yeah. just trying to introduce you to mrs. potter**

_hi mom!! nice to meet you! thanks for taking sirius in when his parents failed him. i’m sure you’re a wonderful woman_

**she says “Remus! You sound like a sweet boy. How are you?"**

_i’m doing great. i have today off for some reason so it’s nice to catch up on some books and whatnot. how are you?_

**“Wonderful, dear. Sirius told me you’re coming to meet him on Sunday? Is that correct?"**

_that’s the plan!_

**“I can’t wait to meet you. James has been telling me about how happy Sirius's been for the last few months. I’m glad the Match was true! Thank you for taking care of Sirius!"**

_i should say the same to you, mrs. potter!_

**hey it’s me**

_hi_

**you’re a total kiss arse**

_i try, pads, i try_

**she had tears in her eyes, btw**

_i’m that talented??_

**apparently. you learnt from the best**

_don’t flatter yourself_

**you act like me flattering myself is a new occurrence**

**gotta blast, moonray**

**i’ll talk to you when i’m a free man**

_good luck. tell mrs. p i love her_

**will do**

_stop snapping me the speeches. you’re supposed to be feeling inspired about your new life_

**all i want to do is hide under the sheets and not think about the imminent future**

_should i take that as an insult? considering i’m in your imminent future_

**no.**

**it’s just, like, i can’t live with the potters forever, you know?**

**i doubt i’ll go to uni**

**my parents don’t want me**

**and the valedictorian has saved thirteen homeless kids from starvation, so she claims in her speech**

**all i’ve done is taken selfies and sleep**

_sirius_

_you literally built a bike out of nothing. you know french. fluently, or so you claim. and you’re like the human version of caffeine. i’m sure you can find something to do with your life._

**fine. i’ll move to france and be a mechanic during the night shifts. happy?**

_i’ll be happier if you actually paid attention to the graduation ceremony, seeing as you’ll only have one chance to do so_

**it’s okay. some guy’s just talking about how today is the first day of the next chapter or some overused bs**

**where am i going to live**

_with james? maybe?_

**i wouldn’t be surprised if he and lily already have a house and a golden retriever picked out by tomorrow**

_she seems like the cat type tbh_

_if some weird thing whisks peter away and i still need a flatmate maybe you can take his place_

_you never know_

**can we move to france.**

_nous verrons_

**did you use google translate**

_yeah_

**loser**

_enjoy today, pads. you only get it once._

**haha yOLO**

_ugh_

**_thanks for the drawing of a croissant. very detailed. kept me entertained long enough that i didn’t have to fall asleep while everyone was getting called up_ **

_anytime ;)_

**winking is my thing**

_sorry. forgot. ;(_

_if you graduated today, what are you doing tomorrow before you come home??_

**packing up stuff, saying our farewells to classmates, crying**

_#goals_

**cute. moons is trying to be relatable**

_hey, at least i tried. how was the rest of the ceremony?_

**long, tedious. i kissed mcgoogoo on the cheek when i shook her hand**

**the headmaster told me he’s painting james’s and my dorm room pink in our memory**

_your school is still a fantasy_

**i honestly don’t want to leave**

  
_[New Message from_ James _]_

(6:12 pm) He’s lucky I recorded it 

_[New Video Message from_ James _]_

(6:14 pm) Like honestly I would doubt him if he told me it happened, which is why I’m being a great friend and sending it to you 

(6:15 pm)  _ta, james. now i finally know what mcgonagall looks like_

(6:15 pm) anytime, remus

 

 

 

_james is brilliant_

**that’s why we’re friends. buy one get one free**

_yeah, i see. you alright?_

**i think so? like i’m not really processing any of this. i don’t even remember the ceremony that much**

_it was three hours ago_

**it’s probably just my brain’s way of getting through it all tbh**

**like a way of grieving**

**i know i’ll be fine and i know i’m not _losing_  my friends but i’m not going to have fun during this process**

_at least my sarcasm isn’t going anywhere_

**good point. what would i do without the beautiful rays of moonshine that appear on my arm??? i would be lost**

_prick_

**< 3**

**remus why don’t you tell me much about your life**

_what do you mean_

**we’re always talking about my life and stuff i’m doing**

**what are you doing**

_procrastinating getting in the shower_

**it’s like eleven at night**

_so??_

**fine**

**but still. what did you do today?**

_read. took a nap. called my mum. talked to you_

_i don’t have anything interesting to include you in. sorry_

**don’t apologize, moons. how’s peter?**

_good. he said he went home last night and slept for ten hours_

**i’m jealous**

_aren’t you tired rn?_

**yeah but james lily and i are about to start a round of truth or dare in the gryffindor common room since it’ll be the last time**

**i think there’s rum involved since marls is present**

_goddammit marls, always bringing the rum_

**she’s bloody fantastic. i’ll admit it.**

**what are you reading?**

_great expectations_

**wow you nerd**

_i have a soft spot for dickens, okay?? leave me alone_

**never**

**i wish you were here so someone could dare me to kiss you**

_you must have started drinking before marls showed up_

**shit i meant kill***

**stupid autocorrect**

_sirius_

**??? yeah?**

_you’re literally writing on your arm_

**oh. right.**

_goof_

_don’t wake me up with drunk Matching_

**how can i wake you up if i killed you? obviously you don’t know how dying works… jeez moons**

**u know how u said i was drunk earlier**

**i was not**

**but now i am**

**;)**

**;)**

**winks r mine**

**allllllllllllll minnnnne**

**heeeey mo000ny have you ever watched charlie and the chocolate factory**

**it’s a rly good film**

_oh my god you promISED_

_I WAS ASLEEP_

**#lit**

_goodnight sirius_

**goodnight babe**

**i still wanna kiss u**

**not kill you**

**that would be sad**

_maybe we can do that one day_

**kiss?**

_yeah. if you go the fuck to bed_

**MOONY SAID HE’D KISS ME**

**!!!!**

**HE SAID**

**HE**

**KISS YES**

**GOOD**

_goodnight sirius_

**goodnight soulm8**

**can’t wait to kiss you ;)**


	12. Week 7, Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius packs up for home and Remus has an eight hour shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of child abuse and homophobic slurs.
> 
> Just fyi: I changed the chapters from **?** to **18**. Based on what I have currently planned and have already written, 18 chapters should be enough for this fic. (It might change to a lower number or higher number based on how everything plays out.)

**remind me never to drink again**

**pls and thanks**

_[New Message from_ James _]_

(10:38 am) He says that every time.

 

 

 

_I’m just hoping you got some sleep considering you were awake for over 24 hours_

**i did and now i feel like shit**

_do you know how alcohol works_

**yes and i hate it**

**and i hate today**

**and all my friends are leaving**

_if it helps I have an eight hour shift_

**when does it start?**

_in an hour. but the bus comes in twenty minutes_

**you don't have a car?**

i have a bike. Peter drives me sometimes but he's busy today so bus it is

**wally isn't being used rn. she's sitting in the potters garage if you want her**

_i'll pass on the certain death, but thanks_

**no problem**

**remus**

_yeah?_

**I'm gonna miss our bathroom. the lighting is to die for**

_ur such a queen_

**you should see my throne**

_I think I'll pass on that too tbh_

**:(**

_go pack up loser_

**fine but one more thing**

_what_

**mrs. p wants to know how you're doing**

_better than your hungover ass_

**i told her "good, but a little tired"**

_perfect_

**have fun at work**

_as much fun as I can have while cleaning brushes and fake laughing at customers' jokes_

**i still want to kiss you**

**i’m sure that will help the day go by faster**

_…perhaps_

**[New Message from _Reg_ ]**

(6:05 pm)  _ **Sirius, I’m so fucking sorry about what happened. I honestly didn’t think Mum and Pa watched the vlogs. I’m sure one of the** **cousins passed along the info. I really wasn’t trying to hurt you by doing this. I’m so fucking sorry. Please don’t think I’m behind this.**_

 

 

_[New Message from_ James _]_

(6:17 pm) Remus, has Sirius reached out to you?

(6:17 pm) He won’t talk to any of us and we’re starting to get worried, especially since graduation was yesterday

(6:32 pm)  _no, why?_

(6:33 pm)  _hang on, i have to deal with a customer_

 

__

__

**[New Message from** Prongs **]**

(6:24 pm) Pads?? U alright?? Mum’s getting pretty scared.

(6:26 pm) If you unlock the door I can bring in some pumpkin juice from the kitchens

(6:26 pm) I have chocolate from Honeyduke’s, too

(6:38 pm) Lily wants to talk to you

 

 

**i know you’re at work for another hour but my parents literally walked into my dorm**

**i haven’t seen them for over two years, moony**

**two. years.**

**apparently they didn’t know i was queer???**

**but they do now bc of reg’s vlog he posted yesterday**

**let’s just say they weren’t happy about it**

**and it got so ugly because the potters were there and they started fighting there were some pretty harsh words being thrown at each other**

**then the headmaster had to come to break things up**

**literally the only thing that could have made it worse was if reg was there**

_shit sirius i’m so sorry i couldn’t get to the back fast enough all these people needed to check out_

_how are you doing? are you okay?_

**if okay means locking myself in the bathroom and hyperventilating, then yes**

_did they hit you?_

**they didn’t lay a hand on me**

**this time**

_thank god. listen, take deep breaths, okay? it helps if you put your hand in front of your mouth and make the air into like a suction cup if you don’t have a bag_

_this was probably the last time you’ll see them_

_ever_

_why were they mad that you’re gay if i’m your Match? you can’t pick who you’re Matched with_

**racism and homophobia are like their bread and butter**

**they have this thing about wanting the world to be like it was before Matches were a thing**

**with relationships consisting of a woman and a man. you know, the “right” way**

_queer people existed before Matches_

**try telling them that**

_honestly, i’d love to have a few words with them after this_

_you said "this time"_

_they’ve hit you before?_

**you really don’t have to be insecure about your scars around me**

_oh my god_

_they ABUSED you?!!_

_NOT JUST MENTALLY, BUT PHYSICALLY?_

_THEY LITERALLY LEFT SCARS?_

**my back isn’t the prettiest sight**

**my father smokes cigars, too**

_what does that have to do with it?_

**sometimes, when he was mad, he’d put them out on me**

**that was usually when he was drunk though**

_sirius,_ _you didn’t have to tell me_

**it’s okay**

**i wanted to**

**you told me about your kidnapping**

_not all of it_

**i haven’t told you everything my parents have done**

_fair_

_is there anything i can do at all? i could clock out early and call you if you wanted._

_i wish i wasn’t in fucking rochester so i could do something to help_

**just tell james he doesn’t need to text me every five minutes trying to bribe me out of here**

**i told you, this bathroom has fantastic lighting**

**why would i ever want to leave**

(6:55 pm) _He’s okay. I’m talking to him. I don’t think he’s going to do anything reckless, if that’s what you’re thinking._

(6:55 pm) Oh thank god. I can breathe again. I think I just aged fifteen years.

(6:56 pm) He’s alright?

(7:02 pm) _No, but he will be._

_stop being a git_

**it’s the true me, moony**

**the Ultimate Git**

**or faggot**

**blood traitor**

**disgrace**

**fuck**

_…sirius?_

**yeah?**

_why do you let the opinions of people you don’t respect sink in so much?_

**because even if i don’t respect them, they’re still my parents**

**it still hurts**

_do you respect me?_

**most of the time**

_brat_

_do you want to know what i think of you?_

**you already told me my arse is fit**

_aside from that_

**sure**

_[New Message from_ James _]_

(7:09 pm) Whatever you’re saying to him, keep it up

(7:09 pm) I can hear his laughter from out here

(7:10 pm) I could kiss you, remus

 

 

 

_i’ve never met someone unapologetic until you showed up on my wrist_

_quite honestly, i didn’t think that was a trait i admired_

_but you’ve proved me wrong_

_i also used to think stubbornness was a negative feature_

_and there’s still times where i think that way_

_but your persistence has forced things out of my mouth—well, pen—that i didn’t think i’d tell anyone other than pete and my parents_

_i know i come off as crude and all and i know i try to be emotionless_ _but it’s honestly the exact opposite of how i feel about you_

_i’m just so fucking thankful that you can’t see my face when i read your stupid fucking replies bc i look like a mess half the time i stare at my arm_

_okay, i’m done being sappy. you’ve had enough rom-com clichés for awhile_

**you’re not too bad yourself, moons**

**you made me realize how much i truly love croissants**

_you prick!!! i literally turned into a twelve year old schoolgirl and you reward me with sarcasm_

_i’m taking my cold exterior back_

_no more sap for you_

**moons!!! you don’t know how much i appreciated your schoolgirl charms**

**you put air into my lungs**

**like literally**

**i can breathe again**

**i’m not hyperventilating anymore**

_well i’m glad that i have that effect on you_

**thanks, remus**

**you honestly helped me a lot**

**did i fuck up anything at work for you?**

_i just told the system i was on break_

_i’m fine_

_are you fine?_

**yeah.**

**i really really really like you, remus**

_ditto_

**ASSHOLE**

_;)_

_[New Message from_ James _]_

(7:24 pm) Please marry me. You are a gift. Your wish is my command.

(7:30 pm) _you’ll do anything i say??_

(7:34 pm) I’m yours, forever and always

 

 

 

**james just handed me a croissant**

**i don’t know where the hell he even found a croissant, the kitchens are closed for the year**

**he said it was from you**

**what have you done?**

_xoxo ;) ;)_


	13. Week 7, Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius endures the long ride home from school and Remus is a clumsy piece of shit.

**shoutout to me, who is about to endure a seven hour car ride**

_shoutout to **me** , who just got woken up at the crack of dawn by a prick_

**not my fault you’re a light sleeper**

_unbeknownst to most, i’m a deep sleeper_

_you just hit me at all the worst times in my sleep cycles_

**don’t get all smart on me, lupin**

**i graduated, which means i’m done with education**

_oh god you’re one of those_

**those?**

_assholes that are too good for studying and that shit_

**i’m not. i’m just school-ed out**

_whatever_

**you could go back to sleep**

_how do i know you won’t wake me up?_

**bc james just found the headphone splitter and he has dazed and confused downloaded on his phone**

_promise me you won’t wake me up for at least an hour_

**i can’t make any promises, moons**

_it’d be a lot cooler if you did_

**YOU’VE SEEN DAZED?**

_if i say yes will you shut the hell up_

**fine**

_yes, i’ve seen dazed and confused. countless times. it’s pete’s fav_

**alright alright alright**

**it’s been an hour and twelve minutes**

**i waited patiently**

**now wake up**

**you’re literally like lily**

**she’s been asleep this whole time**

**i don’t know how you two do it**

_oh, i forgot she was staying with you guys for the week_

_but anyway_

_please let me be_

_i just want to sleep_

**ah the correct line is “i wanna dance” said by mike**

_fuck off_

**no can do, see, i still have five and a half more hours stuck in this van**

_ugh_

_why_

_why me god_

_why_

**bc I'm cute as a button**

_I hate you_

**last night you basically told me you loved me**

_I said you were unapologetic and stubborn_

**you gave me a croissant**

_correction: James gave you a croissant_

_you **also** basically said you loved me_

**correction: I said I really really liked you**

_we're pathetic_

**not going to deny that one, moons**

**how often do you work?**

_stalker_

_five days a week. usually._

**it’s a pottery painting place, right?**

_poppies’ pottery shoppe. local to rochester_

**cute**

**so do you work sunday? what time should we meet up**

_i just have the closing shift saturday so sunday is completely clear for me_

_i think the time depends on where we’re meeting_

_where are we meeting_

**i’d offer to have you come meet the clan but you have no means of transportation**

**i can drive to your flat. i haven’t taken a spin on wally in months**

_sirius, trains exist._

_honestly, it seems faster to take a train anyway. theres one that can get me to saint pancras station in just over a half an hour_

_do you live close to there?_

**like fifteen minutes away. i could pick you up**

_see? you even get to have me ride on your death machine_

**exCUSE ME wally is _not_  a death machine**

**she’s a loving wife**

_oi, didn’t know i had competition_

**now you do**

_i could come around noon. does that work?_

**_that’s fine by me._ **

_next question. what are we going to do._

**rocky horror rocky horror rocky horror**

_i don’t think i’ll survive the whole thing with you_

_i have a feeling you’ve memorized all the dance moves AND lines_

**you know me well**

**lemme ask james**

**“anywhere with food"**

_decent contribution, james. not bad_  

**he’s constantly hungry**

**“love you, remus. we’re still married."**

**married?????**

_we text more than you think_

**fine. i’ll marry wally and you’ll marry james. fair?**

_totally_

**lily says anything that involves her meeting you**

_i like lily’s idea. she’s my inspiration in life._

_did you wake her up as well?_

**no, james kept kissing her cheek and it woke her up**

**he’s in the middle of her and me**

_i would kill him if i was her_

_sleep is so nice_

**she did, but she wasn’t mad long**

_stop sending me zoomed in snaps of james’s face_

_i’ll be fine without them_

**yeah but you gotta get familiar with that mole above his eyebrow since you’re married to him**

**also, lily means to tell you that she’s not super happy about the married thing but she’ll work with it**

_good, glad to hear it_

_hey sirius?_

**remus?**

_how are you doing? since last night and all_

**decent. i keep remembering more and more since the shock hit me and kinda fuzzed up my memory for awhile**

**i hadn’t seen my parents for two years, moony. not since i ran away**

**they tried fighting with the potters to take me back after the whole homophobic bit**

**and then fleamont brought up their parenting styles and how the law would frown upon them**

**he literally said something along the lines of “just because you have connections to parliament doesn’t mean you’re above anyone."**

**at that point the headmaster came in and shut everything down because there had been complaints of screaming**

_sirius i’m so sorry_

**moony why the hell are you apologizing. you’v done nothing wrong. in fact, you just about helped me**

**mrs. potter couldn’t stop gushing about how lucky i was to have you as a Match afterwards**

**i swear i heard her saying more today in the car while we were watching the movie**

_i’m only taking the train to see mrs. potter_

_not you_

**gosh i’m hurt**

**moony has wounded me**

_you should go into acting_

**i do have a thing for the dramatic flare**

_i’m aware_

**two days**

_two days. so soon._

**four hours**

_four hours?_

**left in this fucking car ride**

**james fell asleep**

_with lily?_

**yeah. so did mrs. p**

**it’s fleamont and me for the win**

**together forever**

_is this you breaking up with me?_

**wait are we a thing**

**did we become a thing without me knowing**

**did i miss something**

_i was joking_

_but we’re soulmates_

_isn’t that a thing_

**but are we dating**

**like**

**a _thing_  thing**

_go to sleep_

**dude you already promised to kiss me**

_when **i**  was asleep_

_don’t “dude” me either_

**when we kiss will we become a thing**

_that’s not how this works_

**moony do you like me**

_you’re slap happy_

**we stopped for coffee**

**and there was sweets also involved**

**but back to what matters**

**do you like me**

_we’ve gone over this before. i’ve already answered this._

**yeah and you said yes**

**so does that mean we’re dating**

_have fun on the trip, sirius_

**what colors do you want our wedding theme to be**

_the color of your blood bc i’m about to spill it if you write one more thing on my fucking arm_

**:(**

**we arrived**

_cool_

**aren’t you happy?!**

_i just dropped a fucking glass, not really_

**why**

_my phone was connected to my speakers and decided to play on its own_

_i think i shit myself_

**i graduate, get harassed by my parents, have a sugar rush**

**you break things**

_basically_

_which is why i don’t have anything to include you in_

**i mean your selfie this morning was pretty nice**

_i was waiting to see when you’d bring that up_

**your eyes crinkle when you smile**

_i know_

_it’s my face_

**#tb to my short shorts**

_it’s been four days_

**they’re still important**

_what are we going to do_

**at my casa?**

_yeah_

**we could like make out**

_sirius_

**you could meet the crew**

_okay_

**see my room**

_sirius_

**i mean like all my posters**

**there’s a ton**

**almost all are football players**

**#manchester 4 the win**

**my old room had posters of naked women**

**mum wasn’t happy**.  **especially bc i superglued them**

_you rebel_

_i can only imagine the horror on her face_

_any good places to eat around your house?_

**flat. totally. do you like coffee**

_of course_

**okay good.**

**we could watch movies**

_rocky horror is not being watched_

**fine**

**we’ll find something to do. don’t worry about it. i have it all covered.**

_looks like you put your car time to use, yeah?_

**totally**

**clean up the cup yet?**

_almost. stop interrupting._

**you don’t have to respond, you know.**

_true. brb while i finish this._

 

(5:07 pm) **james**

(5:07 pm) **jamie**

(5:08 pm) **prongs**

(5:11 pm) I’m literally downstairs. What.

(5:11 pm) **does mum have anything planned for tomorrow night?**

(5:13 pm) Probably not since Lils and I are going out

(5:15 pm) Why?

(5:16 pm) **idk just wondering**

_it has been completed. the glass has been cleaned up._

**i’m so proud of you moony**

_thanks, sirius_

**i have a question 4 u**

_okay?_

**how tall are you?**

_6’3"_

_is this some sort of dick thing_

**it can be ;)**

**jk no**

**i have another question 4 u**

_i’ll only answer if you answer mine first_

**fine**

_are you shorter than me_

**yepperz**

**james is like right below you**

**my question is: how do tall peeps like you sleep if the blankets can’t cover you all the way**

_magic_

**ah, yes. obviously**

_either multiple blankets at different places or sleeping in the fetus position_

**okay. thanks. i’ve always wondered this.**

_can i ask another question_

**yeah**

_do you and james share beds at home_

**not all the time but it does happen**

**why? you want more selfies of us snuggling so you can picture yourself as james???**

**lil pictures herself as me when james sends some to her**

_go away sirius_

**thanks for admitting it, moons**

**i do _not_  appreciate the drawing of a dick you've left on my arm**

****_consider it my gift to you_

 


	14. Week 7, Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus doesn't have to take the bus home.

**remus**

_fuck off_

**remus remus remus remussssssss**

**i gave you more time to sleeeeeeeeeep**

_fine. what._

**one ! day !**

_i’m aware. thank you._

**aren’t you excited??!!**

_yes but I’m also tired which overrides my excitement atm_

**:(**

_don’t even_

**mrs. p made croissants for breakfast**

_i love that woman_

_**she’s excited to see you** _ **_tomorrow_ **

_**she literally asked what your favorite food is so she can prepare it for you but i told her it wasn’t necessary** _

is mrs. p even real

_**sometimes i don’t know myself, honestly** _

_**i’m taking wally for a spin later ;)** _

i’m going to take a nap. and read. and then go to work

**wally hasn’t been ridden for months. i think she misses me.**

_my pillow misses me but you don’t seem to care about that._

**oi. you got like 9+ hours of sleep**

_not enough_

_need more_

_too tired_

**loser. go read dickens or whatever your hipster heart desires. i’ll leave you alone.**

_not a hipster. but thank you._

**but i won’t leave you alone tomorrow night ;);)**

_gross. bye._

_[Calling_ **Asshole** _]_

**“Moony?"**

_“Can I ask you something? In regards to tomorrow?"_

**“Sure. What’s up?"**

_“My question is going to be blunt. And awkward."_

**“One time I forgot to put on trousers for class."**

_“Okay, maybe not that awkward."_

**“You can’t scare me away, Remus. I promise."**

_“Fine. Look, I know you were joking about the ‘leaving me alone’ bit but it’s making me nervous."_

**“Are you afraid I’m going to pressure you into things you’re not comfortable with?"**

_“…Perhaps."_

**“I would never even think about that. I won’t even kiss you without your permission."**

_“I’m okay with that, though. I just don’t want you thinking I’m some prude or anything if I don’t want to shag you tomorrow. Or the next time."_

**“I wouldn’t mind it even if you were prude. Can I ask you something?"**

_“Yeah."_

**“Does this have something to do with Tonks?"**

_“No."_

**“…The kidnapping?"**

_“Yeah."_

**“Did the kidnapper pressure you into doing things you weren’t comfortable with and that’s why you’re concerned?"**

_“…Yes."_

**“I swear to God I will make sure you’re alright with everything that happens. And if I forget, will you correct me?"**

_“Totally. Thanks, Pads."_

**“No problem, Moons. What are you up to?"**

_“Just got out of the shower and dreading my shift. Plus, Pete can’t take me home after so I have to take the bus."_

**“You close up tonight, right?"**

_“If I don’t down a bottle of bleach beforehand, yes."_

**“Aw, cheer up Moonpie. At least you have me to look forward to."**

_“Your pretentious arse? I’ll pass."_

**“Shove off. What time is closing anyway?"**

_“The shop closes at eight but I have to prep for the next day which takes a half an hour."_

**“What does prepping for the next day entail?"**

_“Pulling pieces off shelves for birthday parties, taking the trash out, cleaning, loading up the kilns, etcetera."_

**“Maybe bleach is a better option."**

_“Now you get it."_

**“Hey, at least you won’t have rude customers during that bit."**

_“True."_

**“Fleamont is shouting for me to come downstairs. I’ll talk to you when your shift is over?"**

_“Yeah. Thanks again for not thinking I’m crazy."_

**“Crazy, no. Annoying for drawing a dick on my arm? Yes. See you, Remus."**

_“Bye, Pads."_

**[Call ended]**

He wouldn’t have had thought twice if not for seeing pictures of it every time he opened Snapchat. There, parked right in front of Poppies' Pottery Shoppe, sits Wally. Atop Wally sits a fit bloke with a helmet on. Remus is sure that the pottery would shake on the shelves when the engine revved. His hands slide into his pockets, but his heart doesn't seem to be feeling as suave. His heart ricochets in his chest—or, perhaps, it is just engine of Sirius's motorbike. Remus is too dazed to know which is which. 

Peter would give him shit if he could see the sad sight.

Sirius yanks his helmet off and shakes out his hair. Remus fights the urge to faint. Something tells him he is being overdramatic, but the way Sirius’s lips curve up into a smirk makes him almost drop his phone.

Remus Lupin isn't supposed to have a Match. And he especially isn't supposed to have a hot pseudo-greaser eyeing him up like he is something that somebody could want.

He swallows hard, kicks his shoe against the concrete, and jokingly quips, "You spend a half an hour a day on your hair and yet you put it in a helmet? Maybe it's just me, but this doesn't seem to make any sense."

Sirius leans forward on the bike and flashes Remus a cocky grin. His teeth line up perfectly. "See, that's the thing. The hair maintains my punk rock image. But when I'm on Wally, I don't have to worry. Wally alone is a statement to everyone. She communicates what my hair does, so that it doesn't have to. Come on, Moons, even hair needs a holiday. Christ, if your furniture gets one, shouldn't my luscious locks?" 

When Remus laughs it comes from his toes. He even wipes a tear out of the corner of his eye, looking up and catching Sirius's gaze. "You talk too much."

Sirius turns the bike off and says, "Lily says the same thing. You two are identical.” Remus spots his own handwriting scrawled upon Sirius's arm when his hand snakes around his neck. It looks out of place. Perhaps Sirius was right. Maybe he does have a doctor’s scrawl—or just shitty penmanship. 

"Looks like you and James have the same type." 

Sirius has apparently decided to wear a plain white teeshirt, a leather jacket, black boots, and a shit-eating grin. "Yeah, except I'm into blokes and he's not."  

“True,” he says. He gives a short nod, still laughing.  

"I heard you were in need of a ride?” Sirius asks, an eyebrow quirked upwards. 

He has to actively keep his lips from stretching from one ear to the other. Sirius isn't real. He has just been hallucinating for the past month and a half. That's the only realistic conclusion Remus's mind can grasp in such a muddy state. "The bus comes in ten minutes."

"Fuck technicalities, Moony. Wally would love to get to know you."

"Or kill me."

"Does it look like she'd kill you? The real Walburga would be a different story, but she's at least forty minutes northwest of here. I doubt we need to worry about her right now."

"You're a prick, you know."

"Well, you're a catch, Remus. Quite. A. Catch."

“I never pictured meeting my Match right after my shift. Looking all—” he looks down, poking at his apron, “sweaty and exhausted. Do you realize that we are supposed to meet _tomorrow_? After I’ve had a chance to shower and look _slightly_ more alive?"

“Aw, Moons. There’s no need for you to get flustered around me. Sure, I’m good-looking and all, but we Matched. I’m going to be seeing you for the rest of my life, in every state you come. You can’t scare me away with paint stains and a little perspiration.” Sirius reaches into his pocket as he speaks and pulls out a grey speckled bandana. He tosses it to Remus, who catches it with one hand. “I was going to save this for later, but since you’re so stiff I better just give them to you now."

As he unfolds Sirius’s gift, he realizes that it is not a bandana he’s been given. Instead, in his two very hands, he holds the infamous Short-Shorts.

A glare on Remus’s behalf is shot at Sirius. “You said you would frame them."

“How the hell do you expect me to bring a fucking frame on a fucking motorbike? I’ll keep my promise, I just can’t fulfill it all right now."

They shorts are shorter in person. He only comes to this conclusion by holding them to his thighs to size them up. Granted, he’s taller than Sirius. But he’s seen them in pictures and can only imagine how short they look on him.

“Maybe if you’re nice I can try them on for you sometime, Lupin.” Sirius says cockily, thrusting an extra helmet in Remus’s direction. “You coming? I don’t have all night."

“Sirius, you drove all the way out here just to give me a lift home. I’m pretty sure you do, indeed, have all night based on the presented evidence."

Sirius simply gives him a funny look, waves the helmet in his face more enthusiastically, and says, “You get the goofy looking one."

“What makes you think I’ll look goofy in it?”

“It looks goofy on everyone. ‘Would be surprised if you were the first to break the curse,” Sirius says, and then _winks_.

Remus sighs, pockets the precious shorts, and accepts the helmet. He eyes Wally nervously, but swings his right leg over the seat and settles in behind Sirius anyway. He tries not to think about what he looks like now—with his dirty apron, borrowed helmet, and scarred hands wrapped around a football player’s waist.

Sirius straps his own helmet on and says, “Don’t act all bummed. You get to hold onto me and play coy all the way home. What’s worse then that?” 

“My death at the ripe age of nineteen, I’d say.” 

Sirius turns around and flashes Remus a grin. Within seconds, the bike plows out of the parking lot and down the street. His ears grow numb as the wind charges past them. Everything sounds muffled and blurred and _weird_. He can only concentrate on curling his fingers tighter around Sirius’s waist. Secretly, he loves it. But he’d die before he would let Sirius know. Remus is so engulfed in the ride that Sirius has to break his thoughts when they arrive at the first stop light.

“Left or right?” he shouts through his helmet.

“Right, then left on Crossbrook."

Sirius nods and practically  _scoots_ back into Remus when the light flashes to green. Luckily, Sirius is too busy focusing on driving to see Remus’s eyes roll. When they pull up to an Irish pub and Remus tells Sirius to stop, Sirius seems confused. “I live above it,” he explains. Sirius nods and kicks out the engine. 

Just as he slips the helmet off and rests it on the seat, Sirius says, “You live above a pub? No wonder why you’re always tired."

“They keep it quiet,” he replies, running a hand through his hair. It’s sticking horizontally off the sides of his head, no doubt. That’s the downside of his coveted curls. “The only thing that keeps me up at night is you."

Sirius slips off his helmet too and leans into the parked bike. “Not my fault that you need twenty hours of sleep each night."

“It’s my meds. Peter sleeps more than I do and he’s not on anything."

“Well, Peter’s weird—Oh! Speaking of Peter, I almost forgot.” Sirius eagerly pulls something out of his leather jacket. It’s a rose, slightly crumpled from being pressed against him for so long. Remus’s ears burn. “I promised to bring him flowers ages ago. I keep my promises."

Remus grins. “You’re an asshole."

“I bring flowers for your friends and you call me an asshole. This is off to a great start.” Sirius extends his hand in front of him. Remus shakes it, reluctantly. “Well, I’m Sirius Black. Nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll pick you up from the train station tomorrow. Maybe I won’t. Who knows.”

He drops his hand and turns back to his bike, all ready to put his helmet on and everything. That is, until Remus says his name. Then he turns around, hemet balanced on his hip, a curious expression sprinkled across his features.

“What?"

“Thanks for the ride. Even though I could have taken the bus, I appreciate it."

Sirius cuts through the distance between them. “Anytime. Just write me and I’ll come. See you tomorrow?"

Remus grins. Again. “Yeah."

With his free hand, Sirius grabs Remus’s waist and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. He's back on the bike and driving away before Remus can process anything. Remus doesn’t even have time to catch his breath before he’s gone.

 

 

 

_**you broke the curse by the way** _

the curse??

_**with the helmet. you didn’t look goofy.** _

_**in fact, you looked pretty adorable** _

_at least i didn’t SMIRK AT EVERYTHING_

**sorry. can’t help it when i’m around cute boys**

**how come every time i talk about you being cute you draw a dick on my arm**

_i’m reminding you of your true self_

**thanks**

_no problem. any time._

**goodnight remus. see you tomorrow. xoxo ur bf sirius orion black**

_goodnight soulmate_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Just wanted to let y'all know that the next chapter is going to be a bit longer, therefor it's going to take me awhile to post it. 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading this. I know the fic isn't over yet, but having these dorks meet in person was super important to me and I've been chipping away at this chapter for months now. Let me know what you think!
> 
> peace out homies


	15. Week 8, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius meet for the first _official_ time. Remus is in love with Charles Dickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Welsh, so if google translate fucked up and you're an actual Welsh person, please let me know.

**today is the day!!!!!!**

_you act like you totally didn’t surprise me at work yesterday_

**true, but now i get to see you for _hours_  and i get to show you around london and kiss you for real**

_sometimes i wonder if i’m actually talking to a tween_

**i proved last night you weren't**

_you’re right. i’m talking to a fucking greaser._

**oi, we’re sensitive to that term, okay?**

**we don’t like being called greasers**

**we prefer “punk rock”. it’s better for the club image.**

**be nice**

_ohhhhh my god_

_forget it._ _i’m not wasting money to come see your arse_

**that’d be a shame, considering i have a fit one**

_peteeee_

what’s up, rem?

_is it bad that i’m nervous?_

no

_even if i saw him last night?_

just read your book. spending the whole train ride overanalyzing isn’t going to help

i know you and i know you will

or try napping

_i’ve already read this book_

so? hasn’t stopped you before.

_true._

you’ll be fine. and if you’re not, i’ll watch antique roadshow with you when you get back.

_deal_

Moony walks out of a sea of hurried businessmen and mothers and it’s like Sirius is seeing for the first time. His hair is curlier and less frizzy than the night before, and his complexion looks a little less _tired_. He’s wearing a white button down and a cardigan, but there’s a denim jacket slung over his messenger bag. He spots Sirius while putting a book in his satchel, no doubt something written by Dickens, and smiles cheekily.

“Hey Moonshine. Nice to see you all dolled up,” Sirius says, pocketing his hands. The window slats in the ceiling leave rectangles of light across Remus’s features, as if highlighting the scars that run from his eyebrow to chin.

“Yeah, it’s called a shower. And being bereft of a paint stained apron,” he quips. “Wally outside?" 

Sirius pushes off the marble pillar he’s been leaning against and runs a hand through his hair. “You know it,” he says, and he begins walking with Remus next to him. 

“So are you ever going to enlighten me as to what we’re doing today?” 

He holds the door out for Remus and responds, “Eventually. First, we’re going to get on my bike and drive down to the farmer’s market in Marylebone since it’s Sunday."

“Sirius Black goes to farmer’s markets?"

They arrive at Wally and Sirius hands Remus the goofy looking helmet. “I have a soft spot for the Marylebone one. It’s where the Potters took me the first morning I spent with them."

Once he revs the engine and Moony hops on the back, arms wrapped around his torso, he takes off into the cesspool that is London traffic. The farmer’s market should, theoretically, only be a ten minute drive from the station. But, by the time they arrive, they’ve been on the bike for twenty minutes. It is a Sunday, after all. 

The Marylebone farmer’s market is situated in a courtyard-like parking lot. It’s surrounded by urban buildings and noise, but on Sunday afternoons the busyness of London can be simplified to ripe fruits and the smell of honey.

They abandon Wally on the side of a street, leaving the helmets with her. Remus carries his satchel and his denim jacket on his right shoulder, so Sirius—sly, as usual—slips his hand into Remus’s. He tries to ignore the fact that Remus flinches slightly when he does this. He tells himself that he was probably just surprised, since Sirius ran up behind him. Sirius also takes this time to admire how tall Remus actually is in person. Or, how short _he_ is in person. 

“You’re such a greaser,” Remus says. He doesn’t look at Sirius, but his words are intended for him. 

Sirius stops walking. This surprises Remus, too. It makes him say, “What?”, in a certain, defensive manner.

Sirius’s eyebrows are perched high on his face. “Stop insulting me, you prick."

“ _Eich bod yn ffwl_. Piss off."

His eyes widen. “Was that… _WELSH_ ,” he says. A woman walking by gives him an odd look.

“Perhaps."

“You just spoke Welsh."

“I know."

“What did you say? Did you call me something cute? Did you say you loved me to the moon and back? Did you say ‘I’ll never leave you, because your arse is so fit’?"

Remus is grinning from ear to ear, just like he did the night before. “I called you a fool. Relax."

“Say something else in Welsh."

“ _Cachau bant._ "

Sirius smirks. “My eyes are pretty?"

“No, 'fuck off'."

“Ouch."

Remus takes a few steps towards Sirius, so that he’s towering over him. “I’m going to go look at produce, whether you come with me or not,” he says. “But if you want to hear more Welsh, all you have to do is yell ‘The Welsh shag sheep’ as loud as you can and some Welsh bloke will come up and speak Welsh to you, okay?” And with that, Remus takes off in the direction of the farmer’s market, leaving Sirius behind. 

•••

They leave the farmer’s market with their purchases: two bottles of apple juice, a sandwich for Remus, and a croissant for Sirius. Instead of hopping back on Wally, they walk a few blocks to what Sirius has deemed “Moony’s heaven”. They finish their lunches on the way and pitch them in a rubbage bin outside their stop.

According to Remus’s face when he sees what Sirius has led them to, Sirius knows he was correct. Daunt Books is entirely Moony’s heaven. 

Sirius has only been in this bookstore once before. Mr. Potter needed a specific book on hair tonics. As he’d looked for it there, Sirius helped Prongs find a book on football statistics. He’d read it within two days, a record for James.

The bookstore is lined with novels, from the floor of the first level to the ceiling of the second. The only bit of wall you can see is towards the back of the store. It’s a deep turquoise shade, paired with a large, oval window. Like Saint Pancras station, the ceiling is a series of cut pieces of glass. Overall, it smells of parchment and, for some reason, lavender. Only a few shoppers are scattered around. 

Sirius tries to walk in and begin shopping, but Remus won’t move from the doorway. An elderly man has to squeeze past him to enter the store.

“You ‘kay, Moons?”, he asks.

His lips part, but his voice doesn’t follow for a few moments. “I feel like you when I spoke Welsh."

Sirius hits him jokingly. He grabs him by the arm and urges him forward, into the shop, smiling as he says, “Just give me the sweet, sweet satisfaction that I was right. That this is _totally_  your heaven."

Remus’s attention is locked on a book in the history section. He hums subconsciously, nodding and skimming the first page of whatever he’s picked up. It’s his slow, rhythmic, blinks that make Sirius’s stomach churn. The window compacted in the emerald wall backlights his features, and unlike the slats in Saint Pancras, Remus’s scars seem invisible now. His eyelashes are long and curled and he tilts is head to the side curiously, flipping the pages a few times before setting the book down and taking more steps. Everything feels soft and loose at the edges and it all makes Sirius want to sleep.

But then Remus’s hand lurches forwards and jolts a book off the shelf. It’s _A Tale of Two Cities_. He’s grinning, lips pulled taught from one redden ear to the other.

Sirius is certain he could die in peace, right then and there. But instead of drafting out his own eulogy, he slips a pen out of the back pocket of his jeans.

 

**nerd**

 

Remus peers at his arm for a moment, where Sirius’s penmanship has been skillfully inked.

 

**at this rate i’m positive dickens is ur soulm8 and not me**

 

His words trail from the pale skin of Remus’s elbow to his wrist. It’s only because Moony rolled up his sleeves that Sirius can see this. The book is still in his hands and he gives Sirius this _look_. The _look_  tells him to “Stop being such a piece of shit.” 

It’s only been a few hours but they've already sunken into nonverbal communication.

 

**charles and remus, sitting in a tree**

**f-i-s-t-i-n-g**

 

Remus glances back to him when the letters are finished, freckles and cheeks the shade of rubies. “SIRIUS,” he half whispers. 

“You sound like Walburga."

“You sound like a an immature schoolboy who was finally granted access to the internet."

He grins and bows. The pen in his hand is grasped as if it is his award. “Congratulations. You’ve finally unlocked my true personality."

With this, Remus rolls his eyes and settles his focus back on Dickens. Sirius’s focus hasn’t left Remus once.

•••

They go to Regent’s after the bookstore. Remus sits on the grass near the pond, engrossed in his new purchase of _Oliver Twist_. The sun casts a veil of light behind him as he reads, as if the gods are calling down and knighting him with a halo. Sirius wants to scream “ _he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine_ ” at the top of his lungs, but restrains himself. He, himself, is leaning against a tree, picking at the grass near his thighs. Sirius checks his phone, scours the people walking by, and catches sight of Remus biting his thumb. He checks his phone again.

 

**[New Message from**  Jamie Lovr Boi 69 **]**

(3:43 pm) We’re on our way. Sorry. Changed my shoes. The ones i had on didn’t look swag enough

 

Sirius leans back onto the tree bark and taps his response into his phone. 

 

(3:44 pm) **i swear 2 god if u say swag one more time i will kill you.**

(3:44 pm) **by the pond. remus has a sweater on. ~in may~, ik. should b easy to find us.**

 

“Padfoot?” someone behind him asks. He doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is. 

He grins. James and Lily emerge from behind them. “Hey Prongs.” 

James grins back, eyes crinkled at the side and glasses slightly crooked. Lily, who is standing next to him, has her hands clutching the straps of her backpack, red hair dancing off into the slight breeze. She’s been growing it out since fifth year, so it’s nearly down to her waist now. Her makeup today consists of eyeliner and plum lipstick, the same style she taught Sirius to mimic last June.

Remus only notices the addition of two more people _after_ James asks, “So this is Moony? This is the bloke who has to deal with all your shite for the rest of his life?"

Remus looks from the book to James, then to Sirius. And then he does it all again. When his eyes land back on Sirius, he says, “You never said they were meeting us here."

“Surprise!"

James offers a hand to Remus. He takes it and stands up. Sirius remains seated. 

“You don’t know how much I owe you, Remus. Seriously. After the other night…I—“ He pulls Remus unexpectedly into a hug which is very James-like (but from what Sirius has deduced, very un-Remus-like). Moony stands frozen until James releases him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says. Remus stares down at his shoes and the tips of his ears are turn gin scarlet again. _soulmate soulmate soulmate_. _mine remus moony mine_.

Lily offers her hand. “Lily Evans. James’s girlfriend and your Instargram twin."

Remus shakes it. “Ah, yes, Evans. We were separated at birth. How could I forget."

She rolls her eyes jokingly and says, “Obviously.” She hangs on to her vowels longer than usual.

“I thought we could grab Linner?” Sirius says.

Remus’s eyebrow quirks upwards. “Linner?"

“It’s too early for dinner. But the perfect time for Linner. Like brunch, but better."

James chimes in. He knows exactly how to finish Sirius’s sentences. “There’s this great Italian place down the road. The owners are family friends and the food is to _die_ for.” His hand dives up to his hair to push it out of his face and Sirius spots Lily’s perfectly rounded handwriting. 

 

_**I know you’re still checking your hair. It’s fine. Come. Down. Stairs. We’re going to be late.** _

_**This is important to Sirius!!!** _

__

Then, without warning, the hand that is attached to that arm is diving towards him and picking him off the ground. Remus slips next to his side, armed with his satchel and jacket. They walk out of the park together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this took so long for me to upload. I spent the last month fretting over characterizations. If you wanted to help me speed up the next update, please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> It's really quite sad that this fic is near-complete. I swear I started writing it yesterday.


	16. Week 8, Sunday PM-Monday AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus likes books and Sirius likes Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next (and possibly last) chapter will be updated but feel free to ask any questions or request progress reports on [tumblr](http://www.beesandjam.tumblr.com/ask). I swear I don't bite!

Mrs. and Mr. Potter take to Remus splendidly. Euphemia hugs him so long that Remus has to suck in heavy breaths once released. Fleamont pats Sirius on the shoulder and nods like a father is supposed to. Sirius tries to ignore the few tears he sees Euphemia shed when he turns his back to lead Remus up to his room. 

She is too good to be anyone’s mother, especially his. He will never be completely worthy of her love.

The room is quaint. Sirius hasn’t had much time to make it his own aside from some football posters and pictures of him and James. He's been living with the Potters for almost two years, but most of his time has been spent at Hogwarts. 

He has a desk in between the door that leads to the hall and the door that leads to the bathroom he shares with James. There’s not much on it, just some empty cups, a few pens, and leftover parts of Wally. Gryffindor paraphernalia litters the room and his bed is hidden under a red quilt. He’s made it, for the first time in years, at the suggestion of Mrs. P. 

Remus stands in the doorway at first, as if the room is about to swallow him whole. Then he takes a step in and spots something on the desk. He fiddles with it. It’s a wrench. “Still thinking about moving to France to become a mechanic?"

“I made a mental note of it, but ‘m not sure. ‘Don’t know anyone in France."

Remus trails over to where his bed is. Most of his photos are taped haphazardly, spitting images of messy hair and uneven smiles from floor to ceiling. He points at one, eyebrow quirked, and Sirius walks over. 

Remus’s finger is jabbed in the direction of a picture of James and him. They’re both asleep on the couch with blankets swarming around them. 

“That’s the day after I ran away,” Sirius says. “The day of the farmer’s market. Well, _evening_ of. We hadn’t much sleep the day before because I ran away in the middle of the night. The Potters stayed up with me until the sun rose since I was really distraught. Once I calmed down, they took me to the farmer’s market and then to Regents. Tried to take my mind off it, now that I think about it. Then we went to the furniture store to buy a desk and some other things so the guest room could be mine. When we got back they moved all the stuff into this room and James and I passed out on the couch. The Potters came down, saw us, and snapped the picture."

Sirius jumps onto his bed while Remus walks around the room, examining this object and that. Eventually, though, Remus just turns and stares at him.

“You can stay the night if your ticket is open ended,” he offers. "You can borrow my clothes and everything. My toothbrush is fairly clean."

Remus pulls a wad of plaid and green out of his bag. He shrugs. “I had a feeling you’d convince me to stay the night so I came prepared."

Sirius looks at him for a moment and then bursts out into laughter. He falls back onto the bed, chest heaving. “Oh, Moons. That is  _such_  a you thing to do."

Remus flings his clothes at Sirius and crosses his arms. “Fuck off.” He glares, but Sirius only matches it with his infamous grin that _begs_  Remus to come sit on the bed with him. Which apparently works, since Remus walks over and sits in front of Sirius. But when Sirius moves the clothes on the bed, he’s not smiling anymore. He’s looking at Remus as if there’s a puzzle piece missing. 

“I won’t try and pull any moves if we share this,” he says.

Remus looks at the quilt and picks at it. He laughs, but it’s almost half-hearted. “The only thing you’ll try to pull is keeping me awake at ungodly hours. I’m okay with sharing the bed, prat."

“Ouch. _Prat_. What have I done to deserve such a cruel word thrown in my direction."

He’s still picking at the quilt. Sirius wants to distract his hands with his own—pause the worry in his head for just a moment. But he doesn’t, and Remus says, “I can’t believe I ended up with such a dick.” He looks up and meets Sirius’s eyes. They crinkle, just like in the photos. Sirius has to hold himself back from leaning forward and kissing him. “I don’t get it. I’ve been trying to figure this out since we first Matched."

“Figure what out?” Sirius asks.

“Who’s right. You or my head."

“Oh, that’s easy,” Sirius boasts, leaning back on his elbows. “The answer is obviously me because I’m perfect."

Remus’s fingers forget about the quilt for a moment. He smacks Sirius on the knee. “Sod off,” hey says, but then his hands are back to that damned thread and he’s pushing it this way and that and his laughter-imprinted smile has vanished from his lips. When he speaks, his voice is so quiet that Sirius has to lean forward just to hear him. “Fenrir, the guy that—the guy—my kidnapper, he always told me that I would be Matchless."

“Why would he do that? Matchless are rare."

Remus is quick to respond. “Not where we used to live. For some reason, most of the Matchless-born are from Wales. Fenrir was Matchless."

“You said he was upset with the case your dad was working on?” Sirius asks.

“A case regarding Matchless discrimination. Fenrir didn’t like the reports. He retaliated by breaking through my window."

They both suck the air from the room through their lungs, a silence sticking with them. Sirius doesn't want to spend much time fixating on it. 

Then Remus breaks the silence. “Apparently, when the police found me, all I could say was ‘I’m Matchless’. I used to say it over and over in my head when I was little. The therapists helped, but it was always in the back of my mind. _Always_. And then your fucking arse appeared and I was shocked. It had been years since I’d been obsessed with the idea, but I couldn’t even do the things I was planning on doing that day. I called off work. That’s why I got defensive. I thought it was some sick joke or something. You weren’t supposed to be real. 

There have been many times where Sirius has searched for the right thing to say. It took a full half an hour the night he ran away for him to even _begin_  opening up to the Potters. So instead of saying anything, he looks at Remus. He slips his hands beneath Remus’s and the bloody quilt. He scoots forward so that he’s close enough to feel Remus’s breath. And instead of saying the wrong thing, he nudges his lips against Remus’s. It’s nothing firework worthy and it’s definitely not the best kiss he’s ever had, but it’s Moony. And Moony has never been a conventional being to him. 

Remus doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t add to the kiss, either. But when Sirius breaks the kiss cautiously, Remus dips forward. His long, scarred fingers cup Sirius’s jaw. When their lips move together it’s like a melody. _No_ , not just a melody— _two_  melodies. Two melodies playing in two different locations, but playing synonymously. They weave together in perfect harmony, despite being different tunes. 

Remus pulls back this time. His eyes are narrowed and he’s looking at Sirius as if Sirius can tell him the meaning of life. (Or, why Londoners are such rubbish at driving. Sirius thinks either question demands thought-provoking responses.) His blinks can be counted on one hand. 

“Listen to me. Forget whatever your head is telling you. The answer is me.  _I’m_ right. You’re not Matchless."

Remus buries his head against Sirius’s collar bones. Sirius can feel his nose nudging the top of his tee shirt. “I’m sorry I just dumped all that on you,” he says into Sirius’s skin.

It takes him a minute to comprehend it, but when he does, Sirius replies, “Don’t be. I feel honored that you trust me enough to tell me."

It tickles when Remus talks. “You don’t think I’m weird?"

“Not because of that. I think you’re weird because you’re abnormally clumsy and you tell me to shag sheep."

Remus tips his head up so he's looking at Sirius. "I did not tell you to shag sheep. I told you to say that Welsh people do because someone would get offended. There's a difference."

Sirius smirks. “You’re my sheep-shagging, Dickens-loving, soulmate who breaks things when his phone plays music unannounced. How the _fuck_  do you work with ceramics if you can’t even walk properly."

Moony begins to laugh and his body falls back onto the bed with the motion. Soon, he's staring at the ceiling saying, “God, I don’t know. My hands shake so much when I’m unloading the kiln. Most people have to escape death to get a rush. I just have to go into the back."

“Sheep-shagging, pottery selling, adrenaline junkie soulmate,” Sirius corrects himself.

“No! I’m not a junkie! I have to do it for a living. That doesn’t count."

“It totally counts."

Remus gives him the _look_ , the same one that he gave him in the bookstore. Sirius flips him off.

“Go change,” he says. “You look exhausted and you can barely keep your eyes open."

Sirius is right: Remus’s eyes are practically closed. And he’s certain that if they weren’t, they’d be rolling by now.

“Wow. Sirius Black demanding I get sleep?” He reaches out, blindly, to Sirius’s face. When he feels his forehead, he rests his palm there. “Are you ill? You sure this is you?" 

“I’m certain. And I’m also certain you should go change.” 

Remus’s hand slips from his forehead down to cup his jaw. “Git." His eyes peak open for a moment, just to make sure he’s aligned right, and he kisses Sirius. It’s brief and chaste and by the time Sirius can open his own eyes from the kiss Remus has already left his room.

When he reappears, Sirius feigns sleep.   

From what Sirius can hear, Remus disposes of his satchel somewhere near his desk. Then the bed creaks, his bedside lamp clicks off, and there’s a pressure to his right. Arms curl around his torso. He has never, in his life, felt as content as he does in that moment.

 

•••

 

“You snore.” 

Remus rubs at his eyes, stretches, and croaks back, “You drool.” It is then when he surveys the scene: Sirius's arms are wrapped around his waist, since he is perched on his side. Remus, himself, is on his back with his head feeling as if it could sink through both Sirius's bed and pillow. 

“Fair enough. Snoring aside, you might give James a run for his money, Moons." Sirius's breath tickles his neck as he talks. 

He smiles, “I should take that as a compliment, right? Considering James cures all."

“Lily isn’t bad either. She’s really tiny but she smells like James."

He turns on his own side and cocks his eyebrow. A series of profane images of Sirius and his friends at boarding school flash through his head. “Do you sleep with all your friends?"

Sirius stares at him for a second and then gifts Remus with his infamous smirk. “Marlene kicks me out of the bed in her sleep."

“Oh my god."

“Look, I’m kidding. Only James. Evans sometimes. Once all three of us shared the bed. No one woke up for twelve hours."

“I hope you didn’t sacrifice a lesson out of it."

“It was Sunday. We were fine."

It's at this point James busts through the door. His hand has already found its way to the jungle atop his head and his Gryffindor shirt has ridden up in his sleep. "You guys want to go grab breakfast?" he says, toothbrush poking out of his mouth. "Lily has a taste for an omelet from that diner two blocks from here."

“Coco Momo?” Sirius asks, sitting up. He stretches, tan arms growing from either side of his torso like golden wings.

“Yeah."

Sirius cracks his neck, then rests his arms behind himself to prop him up. “She’s literally obsessed with that place. When we went shopping Saturday morning she begged me to go."

James holds up a finger and disappears. When he returns, the toothbrush is gone and he wipes his mouth with his hand. “I know. I took her there for a date _one time_  and now she practically inhales their English breakfast. I don’t even know where all the food goes in her."

Remus decides to sit up, too. James nods once and says, “Morning, Moony. Sirius drool on you?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but a pillow flies over and hits James in the stomach.  

“Oi! Piss off, Padfoot!"

“Fuck off, Prongs. Don’t embarrass me in front of my Moonpie, you piece of shite!"

James lobs the pillow back in Sirius’s direction. “There’s no need for me to do that. You embarrass yourself just fine."

“This isn’t fair. I don’t embarrass you in front of Evans."

Remus speaks up. “He definitely drooled."

This makes James bend forward, laughing. He wipes a few tears from the corner of his eyes. Lily pops up behind him, her arm curling around his waist. 

“Hey, Lily. I was just telling James about Sirius’s drooling condition,” Remus says.

“Oh, I’m sure he knows already,” she replies. “But more importantly, is Coco Momo happening or what?"


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius move into their new apartment, Sirius steals clothes, and Remus _loves_ U2.

Week Twenty:

The twentieth week they’ve been Matched they receive two things: the keys to their first flat and a bike from Peter. The bike is his way of saying, “I’m sad to not have you in my car for those late night drives, but I don’t want you moving to the city to mean you lose any means of transportation."

When he wheels it up to the front of their apartment building, Remus tells him it isn't necessary. He could ride the bus. Or Sirius’s motorbike. He knows Peter isn’t exactly well-off. He isn’t, either. 

Peter just looks down at his shoes and kicks at the concrete. “At least I don’t have to haul your ass around Rochester anymore."

It’s only six in the evening and the sun is just lowering in the sky. It lights Sirius’s dark hair on fire around the temples. His hands are in his pockets, his shoulders broad and pulled back. If Remus looks close enough, he can just about see the frail fingers of a tutor pressing them into proper poise. “Yeah. Now I have to. Thanks a lot, Pete,” Sirius jokes.

A small smile creeps through his mouth and onto his lips. It pulls them closer to his ears. 

“Have I told you how much I like him?” Peter asks Remus. “Have I mentioned that?"

Remus coughs, surprised that the shyness has seemed to slip out of Peter through his toes, if only for a moment. “Only when he brought out the Dazed and Confused disc. You still could move in with us. We have enough room. If you change your mind, that is."

Pete frowns, “I haven’t changed my mind."

The changing of Peter’s mind refers to his plan to move to rural Scotland. It’s his way of finding himself, he claims, and maybe even finding his Match. Remus supports him either way, and promises him space in the apartment if he wants to settle down in London anytime soon.

Sirius holds up the keys. They're rusting around the keyring, but it’s Remus’s second favorite sight. His first is the person holding them. 

“Should we go see the Castle?” he says sarcastically.

Both he and Peter nod and follow him into the building after chaining the bike outside.

 

 

 

Week Twenty-Three

Their flat isn’t anything near a castle, like Sirius has decided to refer to it as. In fact, it’s relatively shitty—the shower only runs cold and the microwave is broken—but it’s _theirs_  and Remus has a Match and they’re living together and everything is fantastic even if it’s not perfect.  

There’s not much furniture. The living room only has a forrest green, suede couch that was in Remus’s apartment. It took Sirius, Remus, James, and Mr. P to carry it up the two flights of stairs. A side table is tucked next to the couch and a couple of bean bags are scattered near by. Electronics are simplified to the basics: a record player and a television. They’re saving up for a coffee table to put their feet on when they binge conspiracy theory documentaries, but takeout and concerts come first.

The walls are littered with remnants of Sirius’s old bedroom at the Potter’s: posters of Manchester players, old photos of him and James, his Gryffindor banner. The only thing that doesn’t fit sits on a nail above the telly. It’s the Short Shorts, placed eternally to rest. The dollar store frame is spray-painted gold, because Sirius demanded they be honored with only the best.

When Remus returns from his never-ending errands, Sirius is tucked into the corner of the couch that faces him. He’s wearing one of Remus's jumpers (the dark blue one, with the hole near the collar) and he’s humming along to a Dylan record that’s been turned down low. Underneath the jumper, Remus spots that Sirius also has on a band tee and shorts. Red socks top off the look. 

Before they moved in together, they’d spend the weekends with each other. Some days they’d spend in Rochester in the Lupin cottage, watching old movies with Remus’s parents. Or they’d drive around with Peter, listening to the buzzing radio while the summer sun swelled into their skin through the open windows. Other days were spent in London: concerts in Camden Town, picnics in Regents. Sirius even surprised Remus with a visit to the Charles Dickens museum. This delighted Remus the most. Especially because he spotted a “hiring” sign in the lower window, yellow and curling around the edges.

Remus quit his job at Poppies once he realized Sirius was adamant on living with him. It surprised him to feel sad about it the last time he hung up his apron, but he was glad to leave behind a place where he felt so many negative emotions. It was only after they settled into the Castle, that Remus remembered the “hiring” sign. The museum accept his application immediately, and he began giving walking tours around a house that once belonged to Charles Dickens himself.

Sirius didn’t need to worry about money. His uncle on his mother’s side passed due to an immunodeficiency virus and willed Sirius all his fortune, which was a hefty sum. This, by no doubt, angered Wally. Regulus had texted them about how she’d cursed her own brother’s name for passing his assets down to a betrayer.

The will included Alphard’s apartment in Mayfair. They’d sold his furniture and belongings to add to their newfound wealth. It was a small apartment, that came with the smell of old cigars and peeling wallpaper, but there was a balcony and three bedrooms. Enough space to grow into—perhaps even enough for Regulus to join them, after he finished school. And Peter, if he ever wanted to live in London.

“Long day?” Sirius asks. He stretches out on the couch and yawns. Remus is tempted to drop the groceries he’s armed with and join him, or to shout at Sirius for lounging around while he ran all over London, but he doesn’t. Instead, he sighs, nods, and steps into the kitchen. His shoulders feel like a double-decker bus is sitting atop them.

It’s only when half of the purchases are put away that another pair of hands join in his task. Sirius has pulled his hair into a bun and he slips a box of pasta into the cupboard, next to the condiments. Remus wants to make a comment about how he’s done all the chores that day, but he doesn’t. They take turns and Sirius had to do it last week. But Sirius doesn’t work. Although Remus cherishes his time at the Dickens museum, he’s the one bringing in income. Sirius is riding on his uncle’s willed funds—and those can only last so long.

“Found any jobs?” he asks. He tries to say it simply, with his head swallowed by the refrigerator.

Sirius doesn’t seem angered when he responds, “Not yet. I don’t really know what I’d want to do.” 

“You could always be a translator. The mechanic thing is still an option.” He closes the fridge. Buries his hands in his pocket. Spits out more ideas. “Are you interested in the arts at all? You’d probably be good at theater."

Sirius tosses a bottle of juice in the air and catches it behind his back. “It’s funny. James says the same thing about theater.” He passes it around himself, opens the top, and takes a swig. “Give me a week for applications. I should get accepted somewhere by then."

Remus is about to put away the box of popcorn when he remembers the movie night they have planned with James. He leaves it on the counter and pitches the shopping bags. “I can’t see why any place would deny Sirius Orion Black from working at their institution, with you being _you_  and all."

“Don’t you mean 'with you and your face and all?'” Sirius says cheekily. “Because my face is definitely one of my best assets."

“Or your _ass_ ,” Remus chimes in.

“That too. I’m surprised you brought that up on your own. Usually I do the talking about my arse."

“You’re beginning to rub off on me due to this whole,” he waves his hands in the air ambiguously, "living thing."

“Not my fault you signed your half of the papers. No one forced you to."

Remus glares at him and mocks Sirius's voice. “ _Moony Moony Moony if you don’t sign this then I’ll unorganized all your books._ "

Sirius crosses his arms and frowns jokingly. “You’re mean."

“Just stating the truth, Pads."

Sirius hops up on the counter, so that his legs can swing and his heels hit the cabinet. "Speaking of which—I was trying to use the loo today but I couldn’t because you left one of your books in there."

Remus leans back into the refrigerator. He crosses his arms. “I’m so sorry I left a book in there, your highness. I’ll make sure to remember next time."

“Fuck off! Charles Dickens was staring me down as I took a shit.” Sirius points to their open utensil drawer with his bottle, then takes another swig. “And you misplace all the forks. Remus, you are a fork _whore_. Where are the forks. Find me a fork. One fork. Where have you put them.”

“What? I need to them to eat!"

“No, you just hoard them under your pillow and never wash them or put them away. I know your secrets, Lupin."

Remus tips his chin skyward. “Says the git who brushes his teeth in the shower and leaves his toothbrush next to my shampoo."

“It’s called multitasking, and you should take part of it."

“You hog the blankets,” Remus spits with a grin. He steps away from the fridge and closer to Sirius. “And you still drool."

“I’m never going to get over the drooling thing, Moony. Might as well stop fighting it. Drooling is the new black."

By now, Remus has tucked himself in between Sirius’s calves. Like this, they’re about the same height, since Sirius is cheating by sitting on the counter. Their noses bump. “More like bitching is the new black, since that’s about all you do."

Sirius’s eyes are smiling more than his lips. He hums again, briefly, and Remus is afraid of melting. If given the chance, Remus would watch Sirius for an eternity. The way his eyelashes seem to curl when he rolls his eyes, how his teeth graze his lips, the cheeky way he runs his fingers through his hair. His presence is overwhelming. Sirius’s eyebrows dip down and his eyes narrow on Remus’s. His thumb mindlessly strokes Remus’s cheek. “I love you, Moons,” he says. “You and your stupid forks and your Welsh swearing and your Dickens collection.” 

Remus closes the distance between their lips, heart drumming loudly in his chest. When he pulls away, he says, “I love U2. The band. They’re really fucking good. Have you heard their new album they put out like last year or the year before?"

Sirius’s jaw drops like the drama queen he is and he shoves Remus with his palm. “Uh, _rude_. U2 is like second to Nickleback."

Remus steps back into Sirius’s space and laughs as he presses his lips to the soft spot below Sirius’s ear, skin warm and red. Then he pulls a pen out of his back pocket and props Sirius’s arm up on his own. When he writes on Sirius’s skin, he can feel it on his own—the itching pattern running on his limb following the direction of his veins. Remus tucks the pen behind his ear and releases Sirius’s arm. His lips chastely find Sirius’s again and he’s finally home.

 

 

 

Week Twenty-Four: 

Remus’s ' _i love you, too’_  manages to stay on Sirius's wrist for a total of a week and a half, only to be replaced by a to-do list that isn’t his own. He adds to it anyway, because they’re out of pasta. And tea. Boxed wine, too, he notices when he tries to fill up his mug.

 

_bank_

_post office_  

**tesco**

_tesco?_

**yeah. i’m standing in front of the fridge. it’s empty.**

_i swear i just went grocery shopping. like a week ago_

**we had that dinner with the squad?? to celebrate the birth of the Castle??**

**peter ate like four helpings of pasta????**

_ohhhhhhhh. okay. yeah. right. forgot. tesco. i’ll add a stop._

**i swear this place will be cleaner than when you left**

**write me if you need anything**

_flushing the toilet doesn’t count._

**:(**

_love you_

**ily2, brat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so, so much. Thanks for staying with me as I finished this, since I know it took a long time for me to write this all. If you'd like to see anything more from these two dweebs, let me know in the comments and I might fix something up for you. 
> 
> If you have any questions or want to chat about literally anything, feel free to pop by my [inbox](http://www.beesandjam.tumblr.com/ask). I swear I don't bite!
>
>> Sirius's insta is [areyou.sirius](https://www.instagram.com/areyou.sirius/), remus's is [romantragedy](https://www.instagram.com/romantragedy/), and lily's is [lilium.ev](https://www.instagram.com/lilium.ev/). So follow them if you'd like. I'm still updating them even though the fic is completed.
>> 
>> Also, the playlist I made and listened to when writing this can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/hanahminton/playlist/2X4m6NZE1yuK2yhl4nD3zQ) if you want to take a look. The songs are in no particular order.  
> 
> 
>   
> thank you thank you thank you thank you 


End file.
